The Heart Speaks
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: Best friends Kenshin & Kaoru were in high school. Tomoe Yukishiro captured Kenshin's heart, leaving a heartbroken Kaoru. What will be the outcome later on in the upcoming years?
1. Realization

Hey, hope you like this story.  This is basically a love triangle story, but please do read the story.  Feel free to leave any reviews if you like.  If you have any questions, comments, or even flames, they are all welcomed.  Enjoy!

Dislaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

Chapter One

Realization

               Just standing back and watching everything was something Kaoru Kamiya could not do so easily.  She had known him her whole life, spent time with him, shared her secrets with him, yet when she looked at him now, she realized his past self was different from who he was now.  Everything about him changed.  As much as Kaoru wished she could turn back time, let him know what she truly felt inside for him, she could not do so.  Instead she watched from the distance as he fell for another girl.  

               Behind her placid look, behind her gentle smile, Kaoru felt the burning sensation of betrayal.  How could the man she known all her life not noticed her feelings?  People say best friends can read each other's mind, they can understand one another, when others can't understand them, yet he didn't know her feelings.  This was her senior year in high school, the ending of being a teenager and turning into a permanent adult.  She was about to hit eighteen, but she wondered if her best friend Kenshin Himura would know when her birthday is.  Most likely the answer to that question would be a no.

               Everything changed so much when the new girl first appeared in school.  She dressed simple, wearing a tight shirt which her curves, her black long shining hair tied at the nape of her neck, her large brown eyes captivated anyone who dared look into them and then there was the look she carried.  She always walked with a pleasant smile on her face.  Kaoru knew why Kenshin fell for her.  But what did Tomoe have that she didn't possess?  So what if she was like tomboy, who always dressed in baggy clothes.  So what if she was perky, and hid her emotions behind her smile.  So what if she put others before her, and wasn't a good cook.  She still had a lot of good qualities for Kenshin to like her.

               Kaoru watched sadly as her best friend Kenshin looked at Tomoe with so much love in his eyes.  She watched as he slowly and gently moved a strand of hair from Tomoe's face.  Kaoru turned away before she could see Kenshin kissed his beloved Tomoe.  She could not bear to watch a pleasant sight like that.  As long as if it weren't her, she couldn't stand to see Kenshin with someone else.

               "You have two more months, before school is over.  Two more months to do good in all your classes before you leave this school.  Just two more months to endure more of this pain," she whispered to herself.  She would give almost anything to be in Tomoe shoes even if it was one second to enjoy her time being with Kenshin.  But that was just a wish that will never come true.  This is where she will stay forever.  She will never be like a girl, or dress like a girl to attract Kenshin.  Her mother once told her, for someone to like her, they had to like her for her as a person and not because she was like someone else.  She always remembered that.

               Slowly and carefully as to not make a noise to disturb the young couple Kaoru carefully moved away from the shadows and walked into the dojo with the memories of her and Kenshin playing together when they were smaller.

               "Hey Kaoru!"  Kaoru turned around to see who was calling her.  She knew who called her the moment she saw a figure looming over her.

               "Hey Kenshin, where's Tomoe?  Didn't you say you were walking her to school this morning?" asked Kaoru with a perky attitude, but inside she felt the scorching burn of betrayal, of so much endless sorrow.

               "Well at first I decided to walk with her, but at the last minute she had a change of plans.  So I decided to walk you to school as I always do, but I didn't catch with you at the beginning," replied Kenshin as he looked straight ahead at the next block.  He never did divert his attention to Kaoru.

               "Oh," was all she said.  The rest of the moments walking to school were quiet.  Why should anyone say anything when there is nothing more left to say?

               At school was a different story.  Kaoru attended all of her classes.  She decided to ditch her kendo classes and walk home by herself.  Today people noticed the change in her.  They said she wasn't all that perky as she usually was.  She was more quiet then usual, almost well composed.  She didn't bother to say anything in class, and she did all this to see if Kenshin noticed her changes.  However she failed once again to catch his attention.  All of his undivided attention went to Tomoe.  Kaoru signed.  She better give up before she hurt herself even more, but how could she?  Every day she saw him with Tomoe.  When they did have a chance to hang out, he only talked about her or says nothing at all.  And then there was all the love she saw his violet eyes held when he looked at Tomoe.  Kaoru really wished she could be Tomoe, even if it were for a second.

               Without realizing it, tears streamed down Kaoru's face and fell to the floor, like rain drops.  She bent her head low as she could and walked home much faster hoping that no one saw her.  Her right hand clutched her chest, while her breathing became ragged, and rather short.  Her long raven strands fell around the curves of her face hiding her tears and the trail that was left behind by her tears.  Why, why would Kenshin not notice her?  What did she do so wrong?  Did he even consider her as a best friend still?

               So many questions, so many unusual answers left Kaoru feeling dizzy and weak.  She didn't have time to eat properly, or even to study well.  Her father was always so busy with work.  When he did come home, he never really talked to her.

               "Stop feeling sorry for yourself.  Stop blaming other people for your problems, when it's yours alone.  Learn to deal with them, to cope with them, because either way you'll have to live with them," she whispered to herself.

               She opened the door, leading into her house.   She didn't bother to say hello to her neighbors as she usually do.  Her kindness act toward others stopped since the day Tomoe came into the picture.  Kaoru took the mail inside her mail box, slammed it shut and closed her door.  She checked to see if any universities wrote her.  So far almost all the schools she picked, she got accepted to attend it.  Once upon a time Kenshin decided to go to the same college with her, but now that was only another fleeting dreadful memory that brought tears into her eyes.

               Kaoru threw the mail down onto a bookshelf near her doorway entrance and ran upstairs into her room to cry herself asleep as she did every afternoon.

**One Month Later**

               "Kaoru, come on lets go, we're going to be late for school!" yelled Kaoru's friend.  Kaoru ran her hairbrush through her raven hair one last time to rearrange her hair.  She tied her hair in a low ponytail, instead of her normal high ponytail.  She admired herself in the mirror one last time, liking the way she looked.  It took her a whole month to heal.  Not only did she heal at heart, her appearance changed as well.  Instead of wearing baggy clothes, she now wore tight fitting clothes.  Today she wore a simple black short sleeve top, which showed the contour of her curves, and a blue skirt a little above her knees.  She knew her friend Misao would freak about the skirt, but lately her personality, her attitude changed.

               Kaoru threw the brush down and headed outside to meet her dear friend, Misao.  They've known each other since the beginning of high school, and Kaoru really enjoyed her company.  It was time she started hanging out more with the girls then the boys.  Misao was a bright, cheerful young girl.  She could be understanding, and was a good kendo fighter.  She was mainly known as Kaoru's ally, as well as a good friend.

               "Okay, we have lots of good things happening, like the senior prom, the graduation, the senior trip!  I love senior years and it's almost over!  I can't wait!  Oh man, and then we're going to be seeing each other next year in college!  Kaoru this couldn't get any better!" yelled Misao.  The whole entire block heard everything she said.  All the strangers watched her with a look either she was a crazy, or she should keep her mouth shut.

               "Yes school is almost over and I can't wait to start college."

               "Why are you so passive for Kaoru?  Come on you should cheer up once in a while!"

               "Misao, you know why I don't like to show feelings again.  Right now I have school to think about then other people."

               "I thought you finally got over that Kaoru.  You have to stop dwelling so much in the past and move on in the future.  That's all you can ever go."

               Kaoru laughed.  Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to look at Misao.  Instead she did her best to keep her face impassive, while her voice spoke with emotion.  "It's rather amazing how one person can know someone their whole life, but then one day change so much.  My heart hurts, yet it yearns for love.  I don't when I can fully heal, but one day I will. I can guarantee you that much.  Until then I can only keep my emotions inside."

               "Kaoru, yes one day you will heal, and right now I'm seeing a whole different you," said Misao.  Then before Kaoru could react to Misao's reaction, she felt Misao poking her, lecturing her with words.  For the first time in a long time Kaoru smiled.

               English AP class was over for Kaoru.  She was really glad for that class to be over.  She wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of hand and used her other hand like a fan.  The whole day seemed like a normal, average day.  She knew exactly what was going to happen because she lived through it every day.  On her way out from class she knew she was going to bump into Tomoe and Kenshin.  Those were the two last people she ever wanted to meet.  She specifically told Misao she wanted to meet her after this class so they can go to their next class together, so she wouldn't have to face being humiliated by Kenshin.  But then again plans could change.

               Kaoru waited a couple of minutes outside her classroom.  She checked her watched, signed and then waited again.  Every few seconds she checked her watch.  She guessed Misao was going to be late to catch up with her.  She couldn't wait anymore.  If she didn't get to her next class, the lateness could go on her attendance sheet.  That was something she personally didn't want.

               Just a moment before Kaoru could make her chance to escape from in front her English AP classroom, she made out two familiar voices, which she hadn't heard from in a long time.  Right before her, she saw Kenshin wrapping his arm around Tomoe, whispering something into her ear, while tickling her at her side and making her laugh.

               "Tomoe, you know this is almost the ending of our school year," said Kenshin as held her hand in his.

               "Yes I do know that," she said with a pleasant look on her face.

               "Well I want to ask you if you want to go to the prom with me?" he asked.  He stopped walking beside Tomoe, and stood his ground waiting for her final answer patiently.

               "Kenshin, you know that you mean very much to me.  The answer is yes.  Yes I would love to go to the prom with you," she whispered very quietly.  She turned around, walked his direction, took his hand, and kissed it.  She looked at him with so much love, and resolve, that it made a few tears fall from Kaoru's eyes.

               Kaoru decided to eye witness enough of their love scene.  Before she could turn to walk away, she felt a hard, large hand fiercely grabbed her upper arm and pushed her back against the wall.  Her scream caught in her throat when she her sapphire eyes met burning fierce amber eyes.     


	2. My Tears Brings New Meaning

I'm glad most of you who read this story liked it so far.  Actually I thought I was only going to get like one or two reviews, but when I saw so many different reviews I was so shocked.  I'm sorry to say today I'm kind of down.  I hope none of my feelings went to deep in this story.  I hope you like this chapter, plus this chapter is just the beginning of all the action.  Suggestion, comments, questions and even flames are welcomed.  For the flames that I received, not to sound all like a meany and all but to get things clear:

(1) Kaoru is not a weak person.  And she's not acting like Tomoe.  I know Tomoe is quiet, serene, and graceful like, but when Kaoru started to act all quiet, it was because she was depressed.  Usually when a person is sad, they are more quiet then usual, and are drawn more to themselves.

(2) When Kaoru changed a month later, she didn't change for Kenshin, or because of him.  She changed for herself.  She did this so she could forget about him.  No she's not dressing like Tomoe, she's dressing more like how girls dress.

(3) She's not pathetic or acting like that.  She loves Kenshin because Tomoe made her realize her true feelings for him.  Since she never experienced a real relationship, she's learning to cope with her feelings, and is a newbie to love, real pure love.

(4) The way how I portray Kaoru in this story, is the way how I am as a person.  I don't want this story to have conflicts between Tomoe and Kaoru.  I won't stand for that at all.  Whether we like it or not in the magna series Tomoe was Kenshin's first love.  I like Tomoe and all, but I will always prefer Kaoru over Tomoe because Kaoru is my favorite girl anime.  If you look at all my other stories, they all evolve around her.  I'm glad you guys like her a lot in this story.  I'm struggling to portray her character much better then my other stories, even though it won't surpass my story called Dark Gold.

Sorry for getting upset.  I'm down today, so please forgive me, but those who gave me flames; I just wanted to set the scores straight.  Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did, but I don't. : (  

My Tears Brings New Meaning

Chapter Two

               Why did life have to be so unfair?  Why did the love have to be so unpleasant?  For those who love, not all of them could ever have a happy ending.  There were so many questions, so many different possibilities, and so many unknown answers that all remained revelations.  How life worked was a mystery alone.  But one thing for sure, Kaoru knew she could never forget the fierce dangerous look that flickered in his amber eyes, when he pinned her to the wall.  His eyes that very day pierced not only her soul, but her heart as well.  The Kenshin she once knew, his gentle smile, his violet eyes, his warm touch, his pride, his courageous soul, were all lost forever.  The man who stood before her was no longer her best friend.  He was a stranger.

               The very moment he threw her harshly against the hallway wall, Kaoru diverted her sapphire eyes away from his gaze and looked towards the floor.  She didn't have the heart to show him, how much he intimidated her that very moment.  Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, her heart rate increased, her body trembled so much in fear.  For all the long years she had known Kenshin, never before had he acted so violently towards her.  Usually he defended her, as she defended him.  They shared a very strong friendship; a bond she once upon a time thought was unbreakable.  But now, what he just did to her proved her very wrong.  The Kenshin she once knew was lost forever.

               "Kenshin, calm down. Please leave her," a familiar voice spoke gently in his ear, as if calling for him in a lost fog.  At first Kenshin didn't answer.  He kept his strong firm grip on Kaoru, his amber eyes trying to see her face.  He checked her out from head to toe, and smiled a wicked smile knowing she feared him.  He had to get back to spending his valuable time with Tomoe and not to some loser girl.

               "The next time you decide to barge into my privacy, I'll make sure you'll regret it forever.  Got it?!" Kenshin demanded, his voice cold, his grip tightened, threatening to crush Kaoru's wrist.  All Kaoru could do was nod weakly without looking into his amber eyes.  Then within mere seconds he disappeared like he was never there in the first place. 

               All afternoon Kaoru was not the same person.  Her hands trembled as she struggled to write the class notes from the marker board.  Her head throbbed endlessly with pain, her heart felt like it was going to thread into pieces within the classroom.  She couldn't take anymore of this anguish.  She would do anything to go home, and not be in school.  Throughout the long month of all the crying she did, of all the changes she made, she tried so hard to forget him, but how can someone forget the person they love when they see them everyday?  Her heart thundered in her ears, vibrating through the now quiet class.  Her forehead started sweating, her palms were hot and moist, and her eyes became droopy.

               "Kaoru, are you okay?" asked a voice.  Kaoru knew the voice yet; she couldn't make out the person who the voice belonged too.  Every single action that took place around her, seemed to go by in slow motion for her.  She tried so hard to respond to the voice, but her own voice came out in a croak of a whisper.  All she can see was those fierce amber eyes that she got a glimpse of earlier.

               Without knowing what she did, Kaoru gathered her belongings into her backpack threw her homework assignment on the teacher's desk and ran out the classroom.  She ran down the hall into the dark afternoon.  The cloudy sky today decided to display her true emotions, to spill the very feeling of sorrow, of being heartbroken, of being alienated from this world.  Everything was nothing but a shattered dream, a broken glass that can never be rekindled so easily.

               Kaoru ran home.  She ran never caring about the curious glances she received along the streets.  She ran from the outside world she felt so secluded from.  She ran until she reached her final destination, her sanctuary, her uncle's house.  Calmly, but carefully she walked through the side yard of her uncle's home, reaching the back yard.  Never once did Kaoru look back, because she was afraid someone would witness how vulnerable her soul was at that very moment.

               "You have to tell me what's wrong Kaoru.  I can't stand to see you suffer any longer.  It breaks my heart to see you this way and not be able to help you," said a beautiful young woman in her mid twenties.  Her beautiful long, blackish hair highlighted with blue streaks was done in a neat bun.  Beautiful wisps of stray hair fell to the side of her face, enhancing her delicate features.  Her dark blue eyes held so much worry, so much concern for Kaoru.

               "I don't want to talk about it aunt Tokio.  All I want is my privacy.  That's all I ever came here for," whispered Kaoru.  A few tears fell from her sapphire eyes.  Her hands buried her face, so she could at least have some sanity left for her soul.  She crouched herself into a hidden corner of her room in her uncle's house.  This corner was where she came to bare her soul, face her darkest secrets, to know her worst committed sins.  Yes this place brought dreadful memories but it can heal her as well.

               "You know if you don't tell me, then I'm going to have Saito talk to you. Surely that wouldn't be pleasant knowing how strict he is and all."

               "Then why did you marry him in the first place, if you knew how he was like as a person?"

               "Because silly, I love him."

               At those words, Kaoru flinched.  Her body stiffened, her blue eyes widened with shock.  How long must the pain last?  How long must she suffer?  Was it a sin to love?  Through her eyes, she could see recognition strike in Tokio's eyes.  She knew Tokio knew why she was crying.  Finally someone did see her soul, finally she was able to show someone her inner feelings, to explain to them how and what she felt.

               "You love him don't you?" asked Tokio.  Kaoru knew who Tokio was talking about.

               "Yes."  Kaoru turned her head to the side.  Her right hand made a fist over her heart while a stream of tears fell down her face.  "Yes, and he has forgotten who his real friends are, mainly because I changed and didn't talk to him for awhile."

               "Kaoru."

               "Mainly because of me.  I turned my back on him, because he didn't need me anymore.  He found her, the girl of his dreams, the girl he'll love forever."

               "Kaoru."

               "It's all because I'm pathetic, because I'm a tomboy, because I can never be the girl he wants me to be.  I can never be that aunt Tokio."

               "Kaoru!" yelled Tokio as she shook Kaoru slightly trying to knock some sense into her.  Kaoru was so in love with this boy until it drove her crazy.  Tokio remembered Kenshin when he was a little boy.  She remembered the way Kaoru used to admire him for everything he did.  She stood up for him no matter what.  Once before Aoshi, Kaoru's older brother told her Kenshin can never find a better girl.  Was he wrong?

               "Kaoru, it's not your fault.  If he didn't see you for whom you truly are, then he doesn't deserve you.  You are perfect just the way you are.  Saito and I love you.  Your father and your brother love you very dearly.  I know your mother loved you very dearly.  Your good friends like Misao, Sanosuke, and the others care for you deeply.  You have so many people in this world who care for you so much.  Please don't throw everything you have away because of one person."

               "You know nothing.  Yes they care for me.  Yes you care for me, but what about the pain?  Why can't I get this feeling out my heart?  I feel so betrayed.  I feel the pain tearing at my heart," whispered Kaoru.  She looked up at Tokio with so much determination in her eyes, while her words continued to sting Tokio's heart.  Her hand gestured at her heart, while she spoke.  "I love him so much that it hurts.  I lived in lies, telling myself that I could get through it.  That his interest in Tomoe is nothing but infatuation.  I was completely wrong.  I looked at him and smiled those fake smiles, supported his advice, while my heart was tearing apart inside.  When I walked to school with him, all he can ever talk about was her and nothing else.  I endured so much until I can endure no more.  My heart has taken enough pain; my soul cannot bear to go any further.  My head pounds in fury, while all I can do is cry here like a little girl.  I can only imagine what you think of me now."

               "No, I understand your pain, for I have felt it too," replied Tokio quietly.  Kaoru looked at her with utter amazement.  She always thought her aunt was always happy when it came to love.  It showed how naïve she really was when it came to the outside world.

"Because you cry it doesn't make you weak.  Every single individual has their way of expressing their true feelings.  However how we choose to express it doesn't make us weak Kaoru.  Because you choose to cry, your emotions will not make you weaker, but stronger.  Your tears are just the rain drops to the fresh soil of the earth.  Your pain is just a beginning to help you bloom into a beautiful flower.  Every single emotion that you feel Kaoru, promise me that you won't hide it in your heart.  If you need to cry, bring your tears to me, for every single drop that hits the fresh soil, it brings new experiences to your life, and add new wisdom to your knowledge.  Within time as you learn to live within the conditions of nature, will you learn to live and restrain the emotions in your heart."

Kaoru slowly got up to her feet, her body swayed a bit, but she was able to make it to her aunt's arms and hug her to thank her for everything.  She will take caution to heed her aunt's words for they held so much wisdom and inspiration.

"Kaoru, before you go, what book are you reading for English AP class?" asked Tokio with curiosity expression on her face.

"Well, I'm reading Romeo and Juliet.  Why?"  Kaoru thought it was a strange, and a bit awkward that her aunt will ask her a question about her AP English class.

"Whatever you feel, you should write it down on paper and share it in front the class.  Maybe your English teacher might ask you to describe what love is, or how is it like.  You have an idea what it's like."

               "Yeah, you're right, but it ain't pleasant."  With those words Kaoru left her aunt's and uncle's home to head to her own home.  What she didn't realize was after this moment of discovery, that the experience she received from her emotions will changed everything, what is to come in the future.

               Walking home in the dark evening made Kaoru feel a little at ease.  She always did believe that nature itself was attuned to her feelings.  Whatever she felt, nature felt it too.  Right now looking up above, in the dark heavens of the sky, it looked as though if it were going to rain.  

               But wait a minute!  Every time it rained it meant something bad was going to happen either to her family members, her friends, or her.  The rain brought bad news as well cry from the depths of her soul.  Not only did it share her feelings to the world, but the thunderstorm that came with it, were the feelings that erupted like a volcano inside her.  She was both hated and was grateful to the rain.  With bad memories, came anew washed up slate to start all over again.

               Kaoru reached the front steps of house.  Through the first story window of her house she could see a shadow moving around.  Instantly she knew her father was home.  She wondered if he worried about her at all, or didn't.  She wanted to call him on the phone before she left her uncle's house, but apparently she was too emotional to think so she didn't call him.  She hoped he never did receive the phone call from her school, saying she left class for no apparent reason.  She could always lie to him, but her father knew her so well.  He knew when Kaoru lied to him.

               Slowly she made her way up the steps, carefully as to not provoke the primal beast instinct in him.  She knew he was angry, and he waited for her to come home.  'Please let Aoshi be there, please!' her mind begged.  Her father was not a nice person to look at when he got angry.  Anyone could feel his flare of rage from outside.  His eyes alone could intimidate the dead, bore into a person's soul, flick an unknown response from them.

               Just before Kaoru could reach her door, she felt someone grasp her hand.  She was about to scream out in both shock and fear, but a hand clamped over her mouth to stop her.

               "Kaoru calm down will ya," said a familiar voice.  She knew that voice from anywhere.  Within a second the hand let her go, and she turned around to see her dear brother.  He was here!  He was home!  Kaoru have never been so happy to see someone her whole life.  She loved her brother dearly.  She admired him, looked up to him.  He made her glad to have him as a brother.

               "What happened?  Is father mad at me?" asked Kaoru with fear in her eyes.  She trembled to know what kind of punishment her father had in store for her.

               "Hell yeah, and not only that something else happened," said Aoshi.  He folded his arms and leaned against the stair's railing.  He closed his eyes as though he was thinking about something.

               "What do you mean something else happened?"

               "Well the last time I checked up in the house we received something that had to do about you Kaoru.  Father started calling you, and when you didn't answer, he thought something terrible happened to you.  It was only then we received a telephone call from Saito saying you were on your way home, that calmed father down, but now he got pissed off all over again, knowing the fact you were out here by yourself."

               "Did you say anything in my defense Aoshi?"

               "Well of course little sis.  What do you think?  You thought I wouldn't stick up for you?  All I did was follow you home."

               "What?!" Kaoru shrieked on the top of her lungs.  Right now she wanted to strangle her own brother for mocking her at a time like this.  Yes he could be so protective over her, but at times when it comes to a dangerous situation, he still had time to make a sarcastic remark, or even joke about it.

               Just then all of a sudden, Kaoru's father opened the door to see her and Aoshi standing outside.  He glared his intimidating look at Aoshi, telling him silently to leave Kaoru with him.  Silently he obeyed without saying anything.  He walked by pass them into the house.

               "Kaoru start packing up, we're leaving tomorrow," said her dad.  With that, he left feeling satisfied, and left Kaoru with an astonished look on her face.    


	3. Love Truly Never Dies

Yesterday I post up chapter two online and most of you seemed to be shocked and confused about Kaoru's departure.  If you're wondering, it has nothing to do with Kenshin.  It has more to do with Kaoru.  I'm sorry for yesterday, acting like a fool, being so depressed, but I wanted to say none of you made me feel that way, and the flames I received for this story didn't make feel that way either.  In the next following chapters you'll learn more about Kaoru's secrets. For now please be patient and I bid you a farewell.  Comments, suggestions, questions, and flames are all accepted.  Oh yeah sorry for making Kenshin act like a jerk in the last chapter.  He didn't recognize the girl for being Kaoru, since she changed so much.  They didn't talk for a long time.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't. : (  

Love Truly Never Dies

Chapter Three

               Watching from a distance, Kaoru could see everything.  The leaves play it famous tune in the wind.  The sun drifted off in the high afternoon.  Clouds swirl one after another, clashing almost colliding into one another.  The wind blew harshly against solid objects.  Kaoru knew instantly it was going to rain.  Nature truly decided to play with her feelings today.  It decided to show the world what she really felt on the inside.  It decided to play her game, in its way.

               Standing from the distance Kaoru saw the young couple trailing into the park.  She so badly wanted to say goodbye to Kenshin, to bid him farewell, but seeing him there with Tomoe, discouraged her every intention of walking up to him and facing him in person.  She wanted to apologize to him for not being a very good best friend.  She rejected him a whole month, mainly because she tried to get over him.  But true love never dies.  It stays within a heart, lingers within the soul, imagine within the mind.  Both ways love exist and it will never die.

               Kaoru brought a hand gently to her face to put a stray strand of her raven hair behind her ear.  The wind blew harshly against her petite figure, as if warning her away from the couple.  The cloud clashed against each other sending a dark eclipse into the park.  Kaoru saw Kenshin bid farewell to his beloved Tomoe and stood waiting there for her.  

               When Kaoru and Kenshin were younger, he used to wait everyday under a big maple tree for her.  Even if those minutes turned to hours, turned to a whole day, he still waited for her to come.  Now those days were over.  He found someone he waited for his whole life.  He had someone to share the rest of his life with, to see him every morning, to see him smile, to have his children, to support him and to be supported by him.  Kaoru wished she could be that woman, but she wasn't.  It was time to leave, time to say goodbye, time to move on with life.  She noticed Kenshin looked in her direction as if he recognized who she was.  She smiled one of her best fake smiles and walked to greet her best friend, getting ready to say goodbye to him.

               "Hey Kaoru!  Where have you been?  I heard from Sanosuke you've changed, but you don't look like you changed much," replied Kenshin eyeing her.  Kaoru knew from yesterday's scene, things between her and Kenshin changed, or at least with her anyways.  She changed back to her normal self, the normal Kaoru Kenshin knew so well.  She thought he would forget this special day, the special day of their first meeting when they were kids, but he didn't.  She hoped with all her heart he wouldn't bring up yesterday's event and would forget that it ever happened.

               "Nothing much changed.  I've been working really hard in school that's all," said Kaoru trying to act calm.  Her sapphire eyes however refused to look into Kenshin's now violet eyes.  Her body kind of trembled.  Her nails bit into her palms with nervousness.  She waited for his reaction.

               "Kaoru you're always working to hard.  You should truly rest once in a while."  Kaoru backed off a bit when she saw Kenshin moved a step closer to her.  As if somehow he knew she was uncomfortable he closed up the distance between them, and put his arms around her.

               "Kaoru are you alright?"  Kenshin stroked her raven hair ever so gently, as if she was so fragile, any hard pressure added on to her will break her so easily.  Without fighting the resistance to get away from him, Kaoru raised her head to look into his violet eyes.  'So this is how it felt like to be Tomoe' her mind wondered.  'Did Tomoe feel the same warmth in heart?  Did she feel the shivering sensation that traveled throughout her whole body?  Did she feel the weakness in her knees?  Did her memory go all fuzzy when she was held in a man's arms she knew where she felt safe and protected in?  Did she?'

               Kaoru closed her eyes, and leaned against his leaned frame.  His crimsoned hair fell over Kaoru small shoulders.  She smelled faint sandalwood and a hint of cool water (cologne) in the air.  She felt drugged by his smell as well as his touch.  She allowed herself to rest her full weight peacefully against his lean frame.  Tears fell anew, both of happiness and sadness.  Her love for Kenshin will never die.

               "I love you," Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's hair.  It was then Kaoru opened her sapphire eyes.  She pushed him away with all her might.  Her mind struggled to decipher the words he whispered into her hair.  Her body felt so weak, that she leaned most of her weight against the old favorite maple tree behind her.  Her blue eyes widened at Kenshin filled with shock.  Her heart thumped ever so loudly.

               "What Kenshin?  What do you say?" asked Kaoru as she put a hand over her heart.  Kami-sama did he really mean what he said?  Did he truly love her, after all the time he spent being with Tomoe?

               "Gotcha didn't I?" said Kenshin with a mocking expression on his face. 

               "That wasn't funny.  You shouldn't do that."

               "No I meant what I really said, but not to you.  I was practicing on you, to see whether or not if I sounded serious enough to make you believe me.  To the way you just acted, I did a good job."

               Kaoru just stood her ground and glared at him, but deep down inside she felt the burning pain of betrayal, of so much endless sorrow.

               "I want to tell Tomoe that I really love her, but I don't want to say it, and have her thinking I'm one of those stupid jerks who only said that for one thing."

               "I know what you mean.  Besides you already have her love.  She would believe you," said Kaoru softly.  She turned around to hide the pain that she felt.  She made a fist over her heart.  Tears fell one after another.  And as if nature knew when she was going to cry, rain came.  Each rain drop fell onto Kaoru's petite form, drenching her in its wetness.  It poured her own sorrow on her, drowning her in it.  She stood her ground only a few more seconds, waiting for Kenshin to say anything, but when he didn't, Kaoru gathered her courage to face him once again.

               "I'll see you in class this evening right?" she asked with a fake smile once again.

               "Yes of course you're going to see me there," replied Kenshin.

               Kaoru nodded her head, then turned around heading the opposite direction from school.  What she wanted to do more then anything was to go home and cry her heart out.

               In AP English class, the student chatted away with their friends, waiting for the teacher to arrive in the classroom.  Kaoru sat with her friend Misao.  Obviously she didn't tell Misao the news about her leaving as yet.  She remembered early this morning she begged her father to go to school one last time to say good bye to her friends, and teachers.  She didn't want to leave, without giving them an explanation, especially since she still didn't know why they were moving all of a sudden.  Kaoru flinched when she remembered the way how her father's eyes pierced through her soul.  They penetrated through her well so built defenses.  As Kaoru threw herself in her dreaming world, she never knew when her English teacher walked in class with a student beside her.

               "Everyone please settle down," said the teacher with a mannerly smile on her face.  Her large brown eyes inspected the classroom and inspected on the dazed Kaoru.  "Kaoru, will you please come up here."

               Misao noticed Kaoru was still in her dream state.  To not embarrass her further in the class, plus in front of Kenshin who walked in with the teacher, Misao elbowed Kaoru in her stomach lightly.  At first Kaoru didn't respond, but after another elbowing from Misao, Kaoru broke out from her dream state to only find the class looking at her.

               "Um, Mrs. Jackson, did you call me for something?" asked Kaoru with a squeak in her voice.  She kept her eyes on the teacher, no one else.

               "Yes Kaoru, I politely called on you, but you seemed to be in another world."

               "Um, I'm sorry."  Kaoru could hear the student's laughter around her.  When she finally decided to peak around the room, she caught a glimpse of crimsoned hair.  Kaoru's body stiffened.  She knew when a teacher called on a student, the student had to walk to the front of the class and present his/her ideas.  She got up slowly from her chair, with all the grace she possessed, she walked to the front of her class to face them.  She lifted her chin, smiled an unusual smile and waited for the question from her teacher.

               "I hope you all finished the book we were working on called Romeo and Juliet.  Kaoru if you don't mid, I'll like you to give us a brief explanation on what's the book about and read your homework assignment out loud from last night."

               "Yes Mrs. Jackson."  Kaoru walked to the teacher's front desk looking for her paper.  Her hands trembled slightly, she felt her cheeks grow warm, her palms became sweaty.  When she found her paper, she turned back to the class, to only find people staring at her filled with amusement.  She didn't feel comfortable.  She felt more exposed then she ever felt.  She wasn't so good in talking in front of people in class, because they intimidated her in ways.

               'Don't let them get to you.  Remember what Aunt Tokio said.  Well now it's time to expose my soul to the class,' she mentally said to herself.  She took a deep breath, to calm her nerves.  She closed her eyes and began to speak to her fellow classmates, forgetting that they were in a classroom.  She only thought of Kenshin as she spoke, remembering his amber eyes, the look he gave her when he threw her harshly against the hallway wall.  She forever will be haunted by those moments.

               "Let me see, Romeo and Juliet is all about love.  It's all about a young couple who broke boundaries, who did everything they did, just to be together.  Nothing more or less.  All that mattered was their love for one another.  Because their parents didn't approve of them to be together, it only made them rebel to be together.  However in the ending through their separation, they united their love once again by killing themselves, because without one's love, the other cannot move on so easily," Kaoru said passionately.  She then looked down at her paper and began to read her poem out loud in class for people to hear her heart.

Love it truly never dies,

Nor does it go away.

It stays forever within the heart,

Lingering within mind and soul.

It's presence is known to us all,

All we have to do is look one way,

Or forever miss its lane.

It strikes at whatever given time,

And forever leaves it forbidden mark.

It grants us our hidden desires,

Make us feel whole again.

It opens our heart,

Bring forth new consequences,

And blinding us from our surroundings once again.

From the hidden depths,

Brings sorrow, 

Brings tears,

Brings forth a lost pain.

For it strikes one heart and leaves a next one incomplete.

The world so vast so open,

Ideas swirls,

Love flows,

But the ones with incomplete hearts,

Cannot move any further. 

Incomplete hearts,

Without their fillings,

Can never go on,

For their love is not with them.

They suffer,

Yet they live.

They smile,

While inside their dying.

They see,

But in their hearts they still yearn.

Love it truly never dies,

Never goes away.

It stays within a person,

Until even death,

Can never make it go away.

               Kaoru looked up from her paper.  Everyone seemed so dazed, so astounded by her words.  They wondered if she wrote those words.  Kaoru smiled a sad smile, a few tears fell from her eyes, as she looked into violet eyes of her best friend she loved so dearly.  Then quietly she set the paper down onto the desk.

               "I'm leaving here for good Mrs. Jackson.  I'm sorry, I must say today is my last day in this school.  I wish to bid you all a farewell," Kaoru said quietly with a few tears escaping her eyes.  She gathered her belongings and left class.

               What she didn't know was Kenshin by then understood her true feelings.  She loved him more then a friend.  She loved him with a pure, true love that will never die. 


	4. Departure Saying Farewell

Sorry for taking quite a while to update this chapter.  I hope you guys like this chapter.  As you may know this is where the story really begins.  From here on forward this story will have a different meaning.  Flames, advice, comments, and questions are all accepted in your review.  Please do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

Departure/ Saying Farewell

Chapter Four        

               Hiko Kamiya turned around in his home to look at a very dear photo that was taken a long time ago of his precious daughter Kaoru Kamiya.  He saw the little girl in the picture look back at him with sparkling blue eyes, a warm smile on her face, her hands folded in a serene gesture, she wore one of her finest kimonos her mother made for her that day, and she wore her hair up in a high ponytail.  Every strand was neatly in place.

               Hiko couldn't take his eyes off the picture.  His little Kaoru has grown up so much since then.  She wasn't the same cheerful girl as he knew her.  Now she was serious, more worn down, her spirit which was once like a huge flame, flickered into a small candle flame.  Something bothered her, and Hiko wished he could have the time to sit down with her, and find out what's wrong with her, but he didn't know how to talk to her.  He loved her dearly.  He wished he could be there for her, when he was busy.  He knew he didn't act like a father, when she needed one.  He did so many wrong things, except one.  That was to keep her safe.  Before his wife passed away, he promised her he would take good care of Kaoru, and make sure her safety became number one.  That was exactly what he did.  He thought a small community; a small town would help keep his little Kaoru out of danger.  Instead it brought her more to the open world, and forced her to grow up much faster.  As Hiko lost himself looking at the picture before him, he never heard when someone entered his room.

               "She's on her way home at this very instant," said Aoshi as he watched his father staring at the picture of little Kaoru.

               "Good, I want her to come home safely.  I hope she's done packing her clothes and bidding farewell to her friends.  I honestly don't think she'll ever see them again," said Hiko with a cold harsh tone.  It wasn't that he wanted Kaoru not to have friends.  He understood the pain she felt, about leaving her friends, and leaving the home she grew up in.  He loved her a lot, and causing her the pain of leaving her home was something he couldn't bare to go through so easily.

               "Well, it looks like she didn't have a great day at school.  She came home with tears again," said Aoshi.  He looked outside from the window where he was standing.  He saw Kaoru running home, her petite figure drenched from the rain, her raven hair fell loose like waterfalls, swaying roughly with the wind.  After a couple moments, he saw her sat down on the wet steps in front of their home, her face buried within her hands.  He felt something in his heart; he felt like he should go out there and comfort her, however, he didn't.  She had to learn to take her own pain.  With every pain, comes new experiences as well as knowledge.

               "Leave her and let her be.  When she moves into her new home, she'll learn to get use to it."

               "But father, don't you think she should talk to someone?"

               "Aoshi, the only way Kaoru can ever learn how to deal with her own situations, is if she had the time to solve her own problems.  You always defended her, always stood by her even when she was wrong.  It's time for her to grow up and realize that one day she will have to face the world alone."

               "You and I both know how hard Kaoru worked in her life.  She worked so hard to take care of us.  She keeps the link between us as father and son, when we are not working.  The girl is the term determination itself.  She rarely asks anyone for help.  Whatever she thinks she sticks to it no matter what.  You remember her first time in the kitchen after mother's death.  Her first time at cooking was at the age of eight, and even though it came out bad, she never gave up.  She continued to learn how to cook until she learned to cook decent meals for us.  She worked hard in school to make us proud of her.  You know she's the soul of the house, and without her the foundation of this house will break," replied Aoshi as he walked away from the window to the picture of Kaoru hanging on the wall.

               "Yes I know she's done a great deal for us Aoshi, but we have to know when to give her, her free space and time," stated Hiko.  He hated when his son knew he was going to win an argument.

               "Think of it however you want.  Kaoru is suffering.  I can see it in her eyes.  She's getting paler, weaker, plus her smiles are not even real anymore.  I'm her brother.  I've known her for years, and no matter what you think I think you gave enough free space to Kaoru."

               "What is that suppose to mean?" asked Hiko raising his left brow.  He waited to here his son's answer.

               Aoshi stiffened.  He knew Hiko, his father was playing games with him.  The best thing for Aoshi to do was not take the topic any further.  But then again he had to take it to the next level.  "Kaoru is going to find out what we really do soon.  She's been on us for years.  I was thinking maybe she could join us."      

               "Are you crazy?"

               "Yes I am.  She's qualified.  We have taught her everything she needed to know to become one of us.  You and I both know she has talent, and if she were to join us she'll do hell of a job."

               "But don't forget she has many weaknesses.  One of them is she lets her emotions get into the way of how she thinks.  If she can't take something Aoshi, she'll blow our whole cover, which tried so long to hide it from the public."

               "Well if you believe so, I won't take it any further."  With those words Aoshi left his father to think for himself, while he decided to go join his little sister in the rain.

               Kaoru did it. She finally did it.  She created the ultimate sin.  The sin to love, and to be selfish at the same time, was a taboo for Kaoru.  Yes she did love Kenshin with all her heart.  Yes she did want to spend a lifetime with him.  But how could she?  Why did love have to be so cruel?  Was it like a game?  Was it an objection to feel a certain way for someone?  

               She remembered how she stood in front the class, expressing her soul to them.  She openly admitted in the poem of her love for Kenshin, but how could she?  What happened if he didn't want to have anything to do with her?  Again she made a fool of herself.  Kaoru buried her face in her hands as she let the rain drenched her petite figure.  From her posture anyone could tell it looked like her was tearing apart.  She wished she could cry, but she had no tears left to shed.  She wished she could scream, but her voice was to shallow, to low from the strain she put on it the past days.  What about Tomoe?  Kaoru didn't want to have anything to do with Tomoe.  

               Now Kaoru felt even worst.  Just thinking about Tomoe made her sick.  Tomoe was a very nice girl.  She was pleasant, nice, even though quiet, her personality can make up for it.  Kaoru never wanted to be on bad sides with Tomoe, after all Tomoe was the light to Kenshin eyes.  She never saw Kenshin smile, be so gentle and act so seriously with any other girl, but Tomoe was able to bring out that side of him.  She made him the person, who Kaoru wanted him to be.

               As Kaoru lost herself in thought she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, gesturing her to comfort her.  She smile a slow smile.  From the presence alone, she knew that was her brother Aoshi.  He was always there to support her, whenever she was down.  She wished her father could do the same, but he was always caught up working on something.

               "Kaoru, what's wrong?  Why are you crying?" asked Aoshi in a whisper. 

               From where Kaoru was sitting she felt his arms wrapped around her to comfort her.  How could she tell him how she felt?  He might severely beat Kenshin up if she told him everything.  She didn't want to create a scene in school, so she decided not to tell him.  When Kaoru was younger Aoshi and Kenshin never did get along.  She was like the soul link between the both of them.  They only hung out together because of her.  Both of them had the same personalities.  Both of them were cold, distant, had a cold, serious expressions on their face.  The only one who could make them smile was her.  She was the reason they had something in common beside personality.  Since she was able to break into both of their shells, they got along with each other.  Personally however, they still hated each other.  Aoshi always told her that there was something funny, weird, and dark about Kenshin.  Kaoru of course never believed him because Kenshin was her best friend and best friends stick up for each other no matter what.  She never did like when Aoshi talked bad about Kenshin.  He only gave Kenshin a chance because when he left to start off his first year in college, Kenshin looked after her.

               "Kaoru, please tell me what the matter is.  Maybe I can help in someway," Aoshi whispered in over her head.

               The rain continued to fall.  All that can be heard in the silence besides Kaoru's sobs were the raindrops.  

               "Why do we have to leave Aoshi?" she whispered as she looked into her brother blue eyes which were now warm and full of concern.

               "I don't know the answer to that.  Only father does.  Most likely we won't tell the both of us why we're leaving, but I know he's doing it all for you."  Kaoru couldn't take it anymore.  They were so many lies, so many fake smiles, so many secrets that were being held from her.  She noticed them throughout her high school years.  Aoshi and her father were always on strict terms.  They never acted like how a normal father and son would interact with each other.  She couldn't take anymore lies from them.  Finally she snapped.

               "What are you talking?!"  Kaoru pulled away from her brother's embraced and moved back a few steps to face him.  She brought her hand to her hips, her sapphire eyes which once held sadness, held defiance.  "I know you know Aoshi.  I know that you and father are hiding something from me.  You think I couldn't tell when you guys were lying to me?  Well you guys got it all wrong.  I was able to tell.  I only played along for the sake of both yours and father's happiness thinking it was only child's play you guys were hiding from me.  I thought you guys were playing pranks on me or something, but then one day when father had to go to Washington D.C. for something serious and that's when I realized that both you and him were hiding a big secret from me.  I demand to know it Aoshi or if you don't tell me, then I'll find out myself."

               From where Kaoru was standing she saw the deadly glow in Aoshi's blue eyes.  She stepped back with fear in her eyes.  She wasn't expecting to see Aoshi's reaction like this.  She thought he might confess or just walk away when he wanted to end a topic.  Instead he closed the distance between him and her, grabbed by her forearms and almost shook the life out of her.

               "Kaoru, whatever business we have, we want you to stay away from it.  You have no right going into our business the way you do.  Just promise me you won't be so stupid as to try something reckless to find out our business. Whatever business we have is none of your concern!" Aoshi said with a cold voice.  His eyes looked so cold at that moment, that it stroke fear into Kaoru's heart.  Never did she see her brother like this, plus never did he act so violently towards her.  Without even murmuring an apology he left her there stand dumbfounded in the rain.

               It was late in the evening.  Kaoru, her brother, and their father were done packing the boxes in their old home.  Men came in pushing out the luggage, and carried out the luggages.  Kaoru stood before her home, to bid her silent farewell to the very home she grew up in.  This home brought her so many memories of her mother and her.  Now it was time to leave it forever.  Kaoru was truly to going to miss her home.  She clenched her fists, her body stiffened, her rate increased.  So many memories were going to disappear from her mind as they usually did.  Her home was a link to her sanity.  Without it, she will forever remain incomplete as she did without being able to receive back the love she had for Kenshin.

               But then gain, life was unfair.  However one person felt, did not guarantee the other person to feel the same.  There was only one thing to do now, move on with her life.  She had to forget her memories here, or at least find a way to bury them in her heart.  She was going to be living in a new town, with new people, a new school.  Her brother was going to be right around the corner. 

               She walked into the jeep her brother pulled from right around the corner block.  Her father sat in the front.  He never did say anything to her, nor did any emotion showed in his eyes.  As her brother drove away from their old neighborhood to a new neighborhood, Kaoru silently watched the last of the familiar streets faded away along with the memories she had.  This was the last time she'll ever think about this place.  From here forward she was going to start a new life with new people in it.  She buried her memories in her heart, as she buried her love for Kenshin in her soul. 


	5. Outcome

Dear reviewers, thanks so much for your support.  Lately I've been busy with so much school and planning for colleges that I don't have so much spare time on my shoulders, however to not let you all down, I finally was able to update this new chapter.  I hope I didn't make that much grammatical errors, please forgive me if I do.  All suggestion, questions, comments, even flames are accepted in your review.  Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't.

Outcome

Chapter Five

               It was the day of graduation.  The day that marked all ends of high school and a new beginning of life as an adult.  Everyone swarmed around outside of the high school campus.  Parents congratulated their kids on graduating high school.  They either received a kiss from their parents on their cheeks, or received a small present for their long hard work in school.

               Misao was among this group, however just by looking around, she knew she missed the most important person who deserved this moment as much as she did.  Three weeks ago, Kaoru disappeared without leaving a trace.  No one knew where she traveled to; they never knew when she left her house.  Misao ran to her house that evening when she found about Kaoru leaving.  She wanted to find out why Kaoru was leaving so fast.  She wondered if it had to anything to do with Kenshin.  But then if it did Kaoru would have left earlier.

               Misao walked down the path, when the principle of her school called out her name.  She could feel hundreds of stares staring right at her.  She felt nervous about walking in front of a group of people, but got over it, when the next student's name was called.  Normally Misao thought this day was a saddening day, while other students thought today was the best day.  They were happy about leaving high school and going on forward with their lives.  Misao on the other hand wanted to cry, because this school brought everyone together, whether they realize that or not.

               "Congratulations!" Sanosuke yelled as he ran to Misao and hugged the life out of her.

               "Thanks," replied Misao sadly.  She noticed Sano let her go when he heard the tears in her voice.  She knew the last thing Sano wanted to see her was cry before him.  She saw Sano stepped towards her and gently placed one of his large hands on her shoulder as if to comfort her.

               "I know why you are sad.  But please don't be sad today.  I know wherever Kaoru is, she's thinking about us as much as we're thinking about her."

               "But Sano she deserved this day as much as we did, and she's not here for her own graduation!" yelled Misao.  Tears welled up in her greenish-bluish eyes as she stared as her good friend Sano.   "She just left without giving an explanation to us!  She left and never personally said goodbye!"

               Sano hugged Misao.  He tried to calm her down by whispering nonsense to her.  He tried to make jokes, but as much as he tried to make light out of the situation, the more he heard her sob.

               "Kaoru should have been here!  I don't care if Kenshin loved her or not!  She should have stayed!  She should have stayed with us Sano!"

               Sano gently let go of Misao from his embrace.  "You know Misao; the graduation isn't over as yet.  You volunteered to make a speech about your four years of being in this high school.  Why don't you go up and make your speech right now."

               "I can't Sano.  I look like a mess from all this crying, plus I wanted the smart girl to go up before me, because I told her I'll need the time to cool off."

               "So you're using me to ease your problems?" asked Sano with a little sarcasm. 

               "Yes you rooster head you," Misao replied as she jokingly hit Sano on his shoulder.  Misao finally smiled a real smile.  She mentally thanked Sano for always being there for her, when she needed someone, just by using eye contact.  Then she wiped her tears lightly from her face using her graduation gown, and made her way up on the stage where she had to say her speech.

               Sano watched as his friend made her way onto the stage to make the final conclusion of the graduation.  Everyone cheered for her as she positioned herself in a comfortable way before speaking.  He could see how nervous she was.  He saw he took deep breaths in and out.  She did not start until she made eye contact with him.

_               To the principal and her staff.  To the teachers and my peers, I thank you all for the wonderful four years I had in this high school.  It just seemed like yesterday when I first walked into this school as a freshman, hoping that my next three years would turn out to be successful for me.  I didn't know where my classes were, and didn't know how to study properly.  But as the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, the months turned into years, I grew to learn many new abilities in this school as well as make new friends.  I thank my teachers for giving the extra knowledge that I need to move on in college.  I thank my parents for motivating me and pushing me this far.  I thank the principle and her fellow staffs for making this school a better school for people like me to learn.  I thank my friends for being there and making my high school years as fun as they can be.  But most of all I would like to thank a dear friend who couldn't make it to this gradation.  Her name is Kaoru Kamiya.  Because of her willingness to help others, her kind nature to put them before herself, she was one of the fewest people who helped me to make it this far.  I thank her for that.   She helped me out in times of need, and she never gave up on me.  For these reasons I personally wanted to thank her, but she could not make here today._

_               However this year has come to an end, and from now on, from this day forward we're young adults who are going to start our own lives.  I wish everyone luck, and best joyous days that are to come in the future.  For now let us enjoy our last day of high school and our times being with our friends.  Congratulations class 2004._

               With those last words of her speech, Misao threw her cap into the air.  Others among her followed in the same procedure.  Everyone cheered for Misao and for the last day of high school.  Everyone hugged their friends.  Some students cried because they realized they'll never get to see their friends again.  

               Sano saw Misao walked down the stage stairs to meet him.  He was both very astounded and proud at the way how she composed herself on stage.  Even though she looked so sad, she held back her tears, held her head up high, and spoke her wisely words from her heart.  By the time she was done, not only did she captivate her audience with her precious speech, but also with the way of how she presented herself in front of them.  Sano was also glad that she didn't cry in front of them when she mentioned Kaoru's name.  Instead she mentioned her name and handled her sadness, her grief in major way.  It was from then on Sano knew Misao was not only getting mentally stronger, but she was also growing up.

               "Was I bad Sano?" asked Misao as she walked closer to Sano.

               "No you were great Misao," said Sano honestly.

               "Thanks, I actually thought I was going to cry in front of them.  I didn't know what kept me strong for such a long time."

               "You know what I think?  I think you are getting mentally stronger, but I also I think you're growing up."  Sano saw the shock expression on Misao's face.  He knew she was shocked, mainly because he confessed something with seriousness in his voice.  He rarely ever was serious when it came to his friends.  He mostly joked around with them.  He spent most his valuable time doing something to get him in trouble, however since today was his last day, and because Misao's words touched his very core, he openly confessed what he truly he thought to her.

               "You know something Sano, I think someone else is also growing up," said Misao.  She turned around and walked away leaving Sano with a dumbfounded look on his face.

**2 Years Later**

               Misao got up from her long nap on her desk.  She was so tired from a long night of studying for her final exams.  She wanted to study along with Sano and his girlfriend Megumi, but they had very different schedules.  She was on her own to study on these exams; however she already knew the outcome.  If she was very lucky she can barely pass or just not pass them at all.

               Misao rubbed her tired bloodshot eyes.  She got up from her chair in her room, grabbed a towel, grabbed some extra clothes to change in, and headed towards the bathroom.  She wanted to get to class early, so that she can have sometime to review her notes before the test.  Maybe she needed the extra half an hour to cram a few things in her head.  She was the type where she can cram things last minute and still remember them when the test came.

               As Misao made her way to the bathroom, she heard a familiar voice calling her from down the hall of her college dormitory.  She turned around to see her favorite special person closing in on her.

               "Tomoe!" yelled Misao.  She hugged Tomoe, knowing the good news.  Tomoe now days were always happy.  Her relationship with Kenshin lasted for three years.  Ever since high school she never did give up on Kenshin, and vice versa with Kenshin.  Misao was very happy for them both.

               "I know and I'm so happy for you guys!" cheered on Misao.

               "Thanks!  Am I such an easy person to read?"

               "Well in a way you are Tomoe.  But I have to say it finally took three years for Kenshin to have the guts to ask you to marry him."

               "Yeah I know.  He can be such an idiot at times, but you know him Misao."

               "Yes I do.  Well I have to go!  I have classes to go to and final exams to fail."  Misao rushed through the crowd in the hall to make it to the bathroom.  The last thing she heard from Tomoe was, "every time you say you're going to fail, you end up making an A."

               "Isn't that the whole idea!" she yelled back.

               Sano rummaged through his notes.  He needed to pass his final exams, because he didn't want to have to stay back in the summer to try to make them back up.  Sometimes he wondered how he ended up getting a beautiful long raven haired girl, with extraordinary dark brown eyes, a intellectual woman of brain when it comes down to medical issues and even the simplest things.  She was the type of woman who can wrap anyone around her finger, but out of all the men she knew she picked him.

               Sano couldn't help but smirk at that thought.  Even though he wasn't as smart as her and Misao but he was still able to be lucky enough to have her, his precious girl named Megumi Takani.  He remembered when he first started college he met her the day he was moving into his room.  He bumped into her by accident and seeing how much help she needed to carry her things to her room, he offered her a helping hand.  Later on he found out she was majoring in the Medical field.  She wanted to be the first in her family to receive the honor of being a doctor.  She said her parents had faith in her but that really got her far was her ambition to achieve the best.  He told her he didn't know what he wanted to major in as yet, and that was why he was taking liberal arts.  Through that he was getting an experience from every different field there was to offer.  He impressed Megumi with his ways.  Eventually he found the guts to ask her out, afraid that she might decline his offer, he was prepared for the worse insult from her, and however, she never insulted him.  Instead she accepted his offer and went out with him on a date.  From then on Megumi became his girlfriend.

               Sano losing himself in his thoughts that he never heard when Misao called his name quietly in the library.  He was to busy dazing off in his past, thinking about his Megumi when he should be studying for his final exams.

               "Yo Sano, hello, would you wake up?" demanded Misao with a harsh whisper.  Sano felt a tug at his sleeves.  When he turned around to confront the person who jerked his shirt so violently, he caught his breath, when he only saw Misao standing next to him, trying to get his attention.

               "Do you know how long I tried to get you out of la la land?  Don't you have to be studying right now instead of daydreaming?" asked Misao as she sat down next to Sano.

               "Well in ways I just can't keep my mind focus on this stupid Calculus book!  All these problems look more like gibberish then real equations," said Sano.  His frustrated actions towards his Calculus book had Misao nodding her head.

               "Sano you have to ask me for help when you need it right away.  You shouldn't wait till the last minute to study because you won't get far like that."

               "How do you do it then?  How can you study last minute and still make good grades?"

               "It's all about knowing your materials Sano.  If you don't know the basic, then you can't do it."

               "Fine thank you for your help then," said Sano with an annoying mockery on his face.  He was mad at Misao because she couldn't tell him something to make him feel better.  She always said something to make him feel more worst then he already felt.  He turned his the other way, so as not to look at her.

                 "Anyways I didn't come to tell you that, I came to tell you something else," Misao replied, but her voice became dead serious.  That made Sano turned his to look back at Misao.

               "What is it Misao?" he asked with a deadly serious tone.  He lost his feelings of anger towards Misao moments ago.

               "I found out it has something to do with Kenshin."

               "What?"

               Sano saw Misao repositioned herself in her seat.  She looked the other way before she spoke.  "Tomoe and Kenshin are going to get married."

               "What?  That can't be!"  Sano literally jumped out of his seat when he heard of the news about Tomoe and Kenshin.  "Tell me I'm hearing the wrong things?  Please tell me that."

               "No you're not.  You're hearing the right words."

               "But what about Kaoru?  I thought we planned to seek her out after high school was over."

               "Yes we tried Sano and we failed.  We looked everywhere.  We searched the internet, checked up the phone book, and other resources we thought of, but there was nothing.  It was like she disappeared off of the face of earth."  
  


               "Let me guess?  You're happy Tomoe and Kenshin are getting married?" Sano stated as he narrowed his brown eyes at Misao in an accusing way.

               "Yes I do like Tomoe, and I've learned to accept them being together a long time ago.  I once told Kaoru to let go of the past and move on in the future.  I guess when she moved she did that.  Sano it's time that we let go the grudge that we have on Kenshin and be there to support him as we once did in high school.  I bet you Kaoru has moved on in her life and is contented with it," said Misao as she looked deep into Sano's brown eyes as if challenging him to a staring contest.

               "What about Kaoru's healing process?  Have you forgotten about that?" asked Sano.

               "No I haven't forgotten, but I also remembered her assuring me that she will move on with her life one day.  Look I know we made a pack a long time ago going against Tomoe and all, but when I really got to know her, I realized how much of a fool I was.  Tomoe isn't bad Sano.  She makes Kenshin happy.  At first I thought Kaoru was stupid for the way she acted towards Kenshin.  I saw Kaoru as a young girl who was obsessed with something she could have if she put up a fight, but she never did that.  I always wanted to know why Kaoru never fought for Kenshin, or why she let Kenshin do all the things he did to her.  Now I know why."

               "Why Misao?"

               "Because Kaoru put others before herself.  She knew if she did get Kenshin she can never replace Tomoe.  No one can ever replace a first love.  She wanted Kenshin to be happy and Tomoe brought that happiness.  She once told me while she can bring a smile on Kenshin's face, Tomoe can bring out the shining laughter in his eyes.  While she was there to only support him and his ideas, Tomoe taught him her idealistic, and convinced to believe in them and her.  Kaoru believed when a person truly loves another, they can always change and bring out something better in that person they love.  Kaoru told me she was able to bring out the coldness in Kenshin, but Tomoe was able to bring out his personality he kept deep inside himself.  While Kaoru was just follower, Tomoe was a leader," replied Misao as she got up from her seat.

               "I believe you," said Sano.  He got up with Misao and walked out from the library with her.  "I must admit I never looked at it that way.  Kaoru really did do a noble thing.  She sacrificed her love just to see Kenshin contented with his life, however like she also once said, love truly never dies, it stay within the heart, linger within the mind, and ravel itself within the soul."

               Misao turned around and looked at him with a smile on her face.  She was quite astonished to see he still remember Kaoru's poem three years ago.  "Do you know what I believe though?  I believe faith will bring them together again some day."   


	6. A Mistake?

Am I really getting you guys wanting Kaoru to be so badly with Kenshin?  If I am then I have to admit I'm doing a great job writing this story.  The whole idea of this story is learning how to live with the expectations of life.  You can't always get what you want, however this story is only just the beginning and for you hard core Kaoru and Kenshin fans, you still have many more chapters to wait for.  I hope you like this chapter.  I'll try to update as soon as possible.  All flames, suggestions, comments, and questions are all accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't.

A Mistake?

Chapter seven

            The second college year was now over.  The summer came with the warm gentle breeze, bringing nothing but only peace in its wakening.  The sun glitter its sparkling diamonds over the ocean horizon.  The sigils flew in all directions above the beach.  Misao watched the warmth beauty of summer.  She couldn't believe how fast college came and went.  She only had two more years left of college and then she was going to be out on her own.  She could already tell the future for the others, mainly because it was obvious.  Most likely Sano was going to finish college and marry Megumi.  Kenshin and Tomoe were going to have their kids.  She will meet someone of her dreams and eventually get marry to him.  But what about Kaoru?

               Through the past three years going onto four years, Sano and she found nothing on Kaoru.  Not even a little bit of information was found on her.  They never found out where she moved after she left with her family.  People around the neighborhood acted like they never knew them.  Misao began to wonder many things, like what happened if Kaoru changed her identity, or moved to a different country.  There could be many different endless possibilities.  Either way Misao hoped with all her heart that Kaoru found a way to move on.  She smiled as she watched the sunset across the distance.

               Tomoe looked at her reflection in the mirror.  She wondered if she looked okay.  She remembered when she saw Misao's face; she saw the shock in her beautiful greenish-bluish eyes.  She smiled at that memory.  For the first in her life she felt like she had good, honest friends.  At first she could tell they didn't like her for some odd reason, but when college started and they actually began to take their time to get to know her, they began liking her as a friend.  She always wanted to know why they didn't like her at first.  When she brought up the topic to Kenshin, all he did was gave her a cold shoulder.

               Tomoe flinched as she remembered what happened three years ago.

**Flashback Three Years Ago**

               "Enishi would you hurry up in the bathroom!  I have a date to go on you know?!" yelled Tomoe.  Usually she more pleasant, more on the quiet side, however, her brother seemed to know how to break that normal habit of hers. 

               "Well Tomoe you'll you have to wait like normal people do!  You aren't some princess you know!" yelled back her brother from the bathroom.

               Tomoe couldn't take it anymore.  Her patience worn thin.  She literally almost knocked down the door with her fist as she banged with all her strength on the door.  She didn't want to be late to meet Kenshin, plus she knew Enishi was doing this deliberately.  He was very protective over her as Kenshin was.  Both of them treated her as though as if she were a fragile doll that was about to break.  Mainly because she acted graceful as her mother taught her to be, because she hardly said anything unless she was spoken to, made others think of her either as a stuck up snob or a fragile doll.

               With all her strength, her yelling, her violent actions to get into the bathroom, to prepare herself for her date with Kenshin, made her really desperate.  She didn't want to disappoint Kenshin.  She didn't want him to be mad at her for something she couldn't help.  Finally Tomoe just gave up and fell to the door.  Her small delicate hand clutched on her shirt, her breathing came in ragged short breaths.  She crouched down hiding her now sweaty forehead.  She made a vow to get Enishi back later.

               Before Tomoe can even recover her position on the ground, she heard a door open, and before her stood her tall brother.  His tall muscular frame blocked the entrance to the bathroom.  His grayish eyes narrowed on her with anger.  She saw his fist clenched as well as his jaw.  She saw him like this before.  He usually did this when he tried his best to intimidate her.

               "It's not going to work this time Enishi," she warned as she stood up to face him.

               "I don't care whether it works or not.  I don't want you dating him Tomoe," said Enishi fiercely.  His eyes never did leave hers.

                 "I don't care what you think.  I finally found someone who treats me for me.  Even though he's protective as you are, he still makes me feel like me, and not someone else.  I love him Enishi and you're not going to stand in the way of my decision."

               "What makes you think he's not after you for you know what?  Are you that easy to fool by appearance?  There's something about him, something dark and dangerous.  All I'm doing is looking out for your safety."

               "I can't take it anymore!  I'm not some kind of little girl who you have to make decisions for.  I have a life to live.  The only way I could ever learn to do things for my own, is if I could do them, but you, you act like you rule me!  You act like you rule my life!"  Tomoe couldn't stand the pain searing through her heart.  She pushed Enishi right out of her ways and headed towards the bathroom. 

                "Enishi remember this.  I love Kenshin with all my heart, so if I were you, I wouldn't think about doing anything stupid."  With those words Tomoe closed the bathroom door on Enishi's face.

               She felt Kenshin's arm around her waist as he brought her into his embrace.  He whispered words of his eternal love for her.  She closed her eyes.  His words drunken her five senses.   She felt both pleasure and the fear to run away.  Earlier events of what happened between her brother and her were forgotten.  All that mattered was that she was here, in the arms of the man she loved.

               "I love you," Tomoe whispered to him.  The warmth sensation she felt all over her body became clouded, as she felt him flinched at her words.  She stepped back and looked into his now amber eyes.  "What's wrong?  Did I say something wrong?"

               She watched as he turned his back to her.  He walked just a few feet to put distance between them.  Tomoe felt her heart skip a beat out of fear.  Was he going to break up with her too?  Was he going to do what her last lover did to her?  Was he going to break her heart like what Akira did?  She hoped with all her heart she didn't do anything to offend him.  She prayed that he wasn't going to say he never wanted to see her again.

               "Kenshin," she whispered his name ever so softly, as if she was calling him in a middle of a fog.

               He didn't respond to her.

               "Please Kenshin, just answer me."

               Still no response.

               Tomoe didn't say anything after that.   She didn't want to make him any angrier then he already was at her.  Instead she decided to go back in his car and wait for him.  As she turned around ready to leave him behind, she heard him faintly whisper something in the wind.

               "Are you going to leave like her?" he whispered in the darkness of the night.

               "Like who?" Tomoe questioned.  Outside she put on a passive face to look strong, but deep down inside she felt her heart tearing apart.  Did he love someone else?  What did he mean by leaving him?  Did the other woman he loved leave him?

               "Like her."

               "Like who?"

               "The young vibrant girl, with wide interesting sapphire eyes, with long beautiful raven hair, and words that can pierce anyone's soul."

               "Do you love her?"  Tomoe waited for his answer, but it never came.  She turned around and walked away from the starry night and headed into his car.  There she waited for him, which seemed like forever.  Finally when he did appear in the car, the last words he said were "she was my best friend."

**Present**

               That was the first and the last time Kenshin ever acted so weird in front of her.  From that night, Tomoe told herself to never bring up a topic about his best friend, because it only brought out his darker side.  Tomoe guessed that his darker can only be tamed not by her but by another woman who he considered her his best friend.  From that night, when for the first time she saw pain in his eyes, she realized his best friend hurt him dearly.  Even now he still carried the feelings of remorse, of pain in his usually kind violet eyes.  He thought Tomoe couldn't see it, but she detected it well.  She never brought up the topic for fear he might shove her out of his life, and give her the cold shoulder.  She didn't want to have to go through another time of heartbreak.  

               Why was she thinking about this now?  In the next two days, she was going to marry her beloved Kenshin and spend the rest of her life with him.  Tomoe smiled as she admired herself one last time in the mirror.  She observed her beautiful white wedding dress which symbolized her changing's from a single woman, to becoming a wife.  She realized as much as she tried to smile, and remove the memory of what happened between her and Kenshin that night, it wouldn't go away from her mind so easily.  She kept on assuring herself everything was going to be fine, but why did she feel like everything was just a beginning to a new disaster?

               Sano waited for the fellow bride and her brother the day of the wedding.  There was hardly anyone at the wedding.  Tomoe told Kenshin she wanted a simple small wedding with only the closest people to them invited.  Sano looked his darling Megumi next to him.  She took his very breath away, with a stunning lavender dress that showed most of her bare back, hugged her small waist and thighs, going down it flared making her look so exotic to his eyes.  He loved this woman with his life.  On the other side he saw Misao standing next to Kenshin, whispering something in his ear.  His long crimson hair was tied in a low ponytail, his bangs were well tamed by jell.  Sano could tell by his posture, how nervous Kenshin was.  He wondered what took Tomoe and her brother a long time to make it to the church.  Sano checked his Movado watch; he worked so hard to buy.  It classiness showed him it was now ten to twelve.  They should have been here ten minutes ago, but they never showed.

               "Don't worry she's going to make it here Kenshin," Sano heard Misao assuring Kenshin about Tomoe's arrival.

               "Are you so sure about that?" asked Megumi beside Sano.

               "Yes I am sure," replied Misao as she put her hands on her hips.

               Sano stared at the two women and decided to ease the tension steaming between them.  He placed his body between them, just in case they decided to take their fight physically. Sano on the other hand knew Kenshin couldn't wait any longer.  He saw Kenshin sat down on one of the benches along the aisle.

               "She will come. I know she will," replied Misao faithfully.

               "Before this wedding will happen, Misao I need to ask you one thing," said Kenshin deadly serious.  Sano heard the change in his voice.  He saw Kenshin buried his face in his large hands.  He crouched in a low position so no one can see his facial expression or be able to read it off of him.  Then Sano turn around as he heard Misao gulped out in fear.  Her greenish-bluish eyes flicked with so many emotions but from where Sano was standing he couldn't read them clearly.

               "What is it?" she asked slowly.

               "The incident at school, when it was rumored that I almost hurt a girl.  Was it… you… you know who?" asked Kenshin.  His hands became fists as he waited for Misao's answer.

               It took quite awhile for Misao to answer that question.  From where Sano was standing he could she was struggling to either tell him the truth or tell him a lie, however he knew the truth.  Misao told him everything after the incident happened to her.  It went around the whole school, as one of the reasons why Kaoru disappeared.  He never believed that Kaoru would leave on such a stupid reason as such, but then again now in the position he was in, he began to think differently.

               Before Misao can answer, Tomoe came walking inside the church with her brother at her side.  Her breaths came out rather short.  Her hair looked a little disheveled as well as her beautiful white dress, but whichever way Tomoe ever got messed up, she still looked beautiful.

               Sano turned in Kenshin's direction.  He saw his eyes showed so much love and warmth towards Tomoe.  Sano couldn't help but feel proud of his friend.  When Sano craned his neck to look at Tomoe he felt a lot remorse building inside of him.  He wondered what she ever did to make him not like her.  She was very innocent, like Kaoru.  Very nice, pleasant, more on the quiet side, but her personality was amazing.  He liked her better now then before, and he was proud that his good friend Kenshin was finally going to have the one thing he always wanted most in his life, someone to share his life with him.

               However Sano observed something he didn't notice earlier.  When Tomoe did enter the church, and Kenshin stared at her the way he did, Sano could have sworn that behind the swirling purple, he saw a tinged of molten gold.

               The wedding ceremony was over, and Kenshin and Tomoe made their vows to love, to protect, and to honor one another till their dying day.  That part made Misao cry.  She hoped one day she could be wearing a beautiful white dress like Tomoe saying her wedding vows to the man she loved.  But that wouldn't come in a very long time.

               She saw Megumi gave Tomoe and hug and kiss on Tomoe's cheek wishing her the best for the future.  She watched as Tomoe got into a beautiful grand limo filled with beautiful decorations of white and blue.  A few tears animated from her eyes s she watched the beautiful scenery.

               As she turned to go back into the church to discuss something important to Sano, she felt a hand grabbed her shoulder fiercely.  It turned her around, faster then an eye could blink.  Before Misao could comprehend what was going on, she stared into fierce amber eyes, ones that can pierce someone's soul and forever haunt them with its angry flare.

               "You never did answer my question," Kenshin said fiercely as held tightly held Misao's upper arm.

               Misao gulped in fear, her body trembled, her eyes welled up in tears, not from happiness for Tomoe, but now in fear.  "Yes… it was Kaoru."

               Misao could see his fierce amber eyes satisfied with the answer, and then within a blink of an eye again he was gone like he was never there before.  Misao looked around her.  There was no one on the streets.  The beautiful black grand limo drove away with the beautiful bride in it, and the handsome groom.  Misao rubbed her tear eyes, wondering if it was all a dream, or a thought, but she realized it wasn't a dream or a thought, it was real.

               Misao clumsily walked into the church, almost tripping over every step she stepped on.  She walked down the aisle in the church to tell everything to Sano what happened to her.  But as she made her down the aisle, she realized what she did was wrong, very wrong.  If Kenshin was capable of turning on her like the way he did, then what about Tomoe?    


	7. A Promise

I'm sorry about the hold up.  I'm supposed to be studying for a big exam, yet here I am writing a next chapter for all of you.  For those who think that I compared Tome to Kaoru, you're wrong.  It's just the way how Kaoru viewed herself when she thought of Tomoe.  Like I told you I'm writing from the perspective of the characters, not as I am thinking of it.  I don't know when it will be the next time I'll update, but I'll do it by next week, so please do look for the new chapter.  Till then wish me luck on my big exam.  Thanks for your support.  All flames, suggestions, comments, and questions will be accepted.  Thanks!  Oh yeah please forgive me on my spelling and grammar if you see any mistakes!   

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't.

A Promise

Chapter seven

               Misao walked down the long aisle to meet her two very close friends.  She couldn't believe the mistake she made.  How could she let Kenshin marry Tomoe if he was going to turn on her?  Misao hoped that she could find someway to be closer to Tomoe.  She could never forgive herself if Kenshin did something wrong to his own new wife.

               As Misao lost herself in thought, she never noticed when Sano came right in front of her.

               "Misao are you okay?" asked Sano with concern in his dark brown eyes.  "Earth to Misao!  Wake up would you?"  Sano waved his hand in front of Misao to wake her up from her dream state.  At first she wouldn't respond, but slowly she lost herself from her thinking world and began responding to Sano's reaction.

               "Oh sorry about that," said Misao.  Her reactions towards him assured him she was back to her normal self.

               "Why were you day dreaming Misao?  Did something weird happened?" asked Megumi as she came up beside Sano with a worry expression on her face.  Somehow she always knew when something went wrong.  She had a way of predicting the impossible, and she was very good at reading people's facial expression.

               "You know talking about that Megumi.  I think we did something wrong," said Misao now getting serious with her friends.  

               "What do you mean?  I thought Kenshin and Tomoe getting married was a nice thing.  I thought you finally accepted her," stated Sano.  Misao could see the offense in his posture, plus the confusion in his eyes.

               "It's not Tomoe.  It's about Kenshin."

               "Did you tell him the truth?" asked Megumi.

               Misao did not answer the question.  Instead she stood her ground and stared down at the floor.  She didn't know what to tell her friends.  If she told them the truth, did they might scold her.  If she told them a lie, then they would say she was not being a good friend to both Kenshin and Kaoru.  What more can she say?

               "Misao, did you tell him the truth?"

               "It's not a hard question to answer you know?"

               Misao finally couldn't take the questions anymore.  She turned her back to both of her friends.  "I told him what I needed to tell him.  No more, no less."  Before anyone can say anything more to her, she left the church. 

**1 Year Later**

               The room was dead quiet.  Within its silence, doctors came out the operating room with grief stricken looks of pain written on their faces.  Hardly anyone made a sound.  They moved as quiet as the dead, hoping no sound can come from their hollow faces.  Standing there, Misao knew exactly what happened.  As she waited for Kenshin to return to the hospital from his long day of work, hoping to see his ill-fated wife once again, did he not know the tragic news she carried ever since her birth.

               Misao, left there standing all by herself, wanted to cry, to scream her pain to the heavens above.  Why did God have to take away such a good soul now?  The hospital couldn't do anything for her.  The doctors said there was no possible way she can survive, for her genes carried the same thing what was happening to her now, death.  Misao couldn't imagine the reaction she would see on Keshin's face.  She felt so much remorse on berating him for something he never did.  Not once did he ever turn on his wife.  Not even his darker side found any possible way of hurting her.  He treated her like a goddess, no more like an angel.  He filled her with his heart's contempt.  He did everything to make her happy.  And now she was dying because she sacrificed her life to give him a special gift, a new born child.

               Misao walked quietly down the hall into a small corner room where Tomoe stayed.  There she waited for her husband's appearance.  Misao didn't want to disturb her very friend, but she also knew that this was her last time she'll ever get to see Tomoe again.  As Misao walked into the small room, there she saw a pale looking woman, wearing nothing but a light blue shirt lying down on her bed.  She looked so helpless, her long raven hair cascaded down and fluttered on the bed sheets like waterfalls.  Her dark brown eyes which once held so much light, so much hope, was now dull and held little or no conscience of life whatsoever.  Misao thought Tomoe was already gone from the world.

               "Tomoe," whispered Misao as she went by her side, and gently took her hand.  "Please answer me."

               Tomoe made no attempt to move.  Instead she looked straight across the room, her eyes never left the sight of the doorway.

               "Please Tomoe, answer me.  Tell me something," Misao begged as she looked into almost a lifeless person. Misao wanted to cry, but she let her eyes welled up in tears.  She waited for Tomoe to make a movement, to say something, for her dark brown eyes to leave the doorway entrance, but Tomoe did none of those things.  Instead she stayed in her same position as before.

                Misao decided to speak to Tomoe, even though she wasn't listening to her.  Misao thought if she did talk to Tomoe, Tomoe might respond to her.

               "You know I could remember when I first met you at high school.  You were very pleasant, very quiet and shy.  Most of the boys wanted to know you better.  I wanted to know you better, but I never did.  At first when you made friends with Kenshin I liked that. I always planned on how we can hang out with each other, talk to one another.  Eventually when you settled in school, you made a lot of friends with the boys.  They talked about how nice you were and how they would like to go out with you.  It was then I realized I didn't like you, or I thought so.  I mean you just walked into high school and within a month, you were dating my best friend's friend, and were already popular in school.  Most guys looked at you as though you were some kind of goddess.  Most girls wanted to be like you.  I wanted to be like you, yet I envied you and everything you possessed.  I started calling you names, putting you down, staying away from Kenshin when he needed me the most, plus his own best friend turned her back on him.  We weren't very good friends with him.  It was only when we hit college did I bother to get a chance to know you better.  It was then I realized that I truly never looked at you for the person you were.  You Tomoe became very dear to me.  You became a best friend as well as a sister.  In college when I learned so much about you as a person, I realized you were hope, light in Kenshin's.  You were able to bring out so many good potentials that I didn't even know that Kenshin was capable of.  You were his motivation as well as his salvation."

               Misao stopped for a moment.  She turned her head away from Tomoe and glanced at the doorway Tomoe kept her eyes on.  She felt something stir deep within her soul, for she can longer hold the remaining of her tears.

               "Kenshin, he always talked about you.  He couldn't wait to see you.  You brought so much happiness into his life.  You kept him up, when he kept himself down.  You motivated him to reach for the stars, when he thought he couldn't change the sky itself.  You taught so many things, gave him support that not even his own dear friends could give him.  I thank you Tomoe for giving him everything, even a new baby girl, whom you risked your life for.  I only wish I can find a way to thank you for everything you did for him."

               Misao could not hold back longer.  Her tears fell one drop after the other, like rain drops from the world outside.  She covered her face with her bare hands, hoping to hide the pain, the torture, the overwhelming need to cry out her anguish for her dear friend Tomoe.

               "Misao," whispered a very gentle and familiar voice.  Even though Misao heard her name, she didn't look to see who it was.  Instinct told her Tomoe finally decided to respond to her.

               "Misao I'm sorry it turned out to be this way.  I never did want to leave Kenshin, or our baby girl.  I know how much he wanted this baby from the start.  I wanted to give him that, even if it took my very life to have one.  If it's anyone whom I should be thanking it's you," replied Tomoe.

               "But…" Misao said passed her sobs.

               "No buts.  However I do have one favor to ask of you.  Please I beg you do it not only for me, but for Kenshin too."

               "What is it Tomoe?"

               "I know Kenshin had a best friend who cared fro him very deeply."

               For the first time, Misao removed her hands from her face and stared at Tomoe with wide eyes filled with shock.  What shocked her more was when she found Tomoe looking at her.

               "I know you know who I speak of.  Please find her Misao."

               "But why Tomoe?"  Misao felt her hands clenched as she waited for Tomoe's answer.

                "Because I knew Kenshin cared for her deeply.  A person also needs their best friend.  I was just a lover, a wife, as well as a friend to him, but I realized that I can never replace his best friend.  His looks, his violet eyes were so empty.  I made a vow to find her, and return her to Kenshin's life before I die, but I wasn't able to do so.  I found only one source leading me to her, but that was it.  Please continue where I left off."

               "How can I?" Misao asked sympathy.

               "You know what Kenshin's business about right?"

               "Well he's working on making a new computer software."

               "Yes and it'll be a huge success.  From there you will have access to everything, anything you ever wanted.  Find her, find the girl name Kaoru Kamiya, and if you can't find that name, then look under the file called Hiten Mitensurgi, the Kamiya Kasshine, or Tenken.  You'll find something about her under one of those files.  I guarantee it," whispered Tomoe gently.

               "How do you know all of this information?" 

               "That doesn't matter right now.  Just look for her please.  Promise me that you will," Tomoe begged.

               Misao looked toward the direction of the door.  She felt her heart gave a leap in fear when she saw Kenshin walking down the hall.  His violet eyes showed no emotions.

               "I promise," was Misao's last words to her very close friend, Tomoe.

               Everyone gathered into a line on the very sunny evening in the cemetery.  Grief plagued everyone who was there.  Everyone had something positive to say about Kenshin's wife.  Tears fell one after another as they said their final farewells to a very dear woman.  Kenshin stood among them.  Misao could see his now golden eyes which were once upon a time an innocent swirl of purple looked at the coffin of his dead wife.  He was now a widower, a man who made no promises to cherish life any longer, but just to live it for the sake of his daughter.  They held no laughter, no grief, just nothing but a blank expression.  However Misao knew deep down inside his soul, he had done his great deal of shedding his tears, of living through his tormented pain.  The only precious gift he had left of his precious wife was his daughter, who looked so much like her.  And as the evening passed on, it turned to night.  Everyone left but him and her.  She watched Kenshin stared at his wife's grave.  The remaining two never said a word to each other.  Silently and carefully, Misao made her way to the grave of her very dear friend, bent down, and gently laid a fresh rose on the tombstone.  From this moment a new life has begun.  From this moment a special person had became a memory.  From this moment everything's changed, for life has continued on without a young woman who was once called Tomoe Himura.


	8. New Bargaining

Dear readers, thanks for your support so far.  I know I'm not suppose to be updating as yet because I have a test to study for, oh but I so could not help the ideas that were flowing through my mind.  I hope you guys like this chapter.  Flames, suggestions, comments, and questions are all welcomed in you're your review.  Thanks so much for your support and please wish me the best of luck for my big exam!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  I wish I did but I don't.

New Bargaining

Chapter Eight       

               A few years had passed since Aoshi and his sister first moved into a nice residential neighborhood.  At first it took them what seemed like forever to fit in into their new neighborhood, but eventually they got over it.  All the feelings Kaoru had almost killed the essence of her very soul.  She couldn't live with so much grief in her heart.   Later on he figured the reason for Kaoru being in her state.  She loved someone who didn't return her love.  In the ending he made her what he was.  He made her move on with her life.

               Aoshi walked into a bar.  Tonight he dressed very decent; his long trench gave him the aura of mystery.  Many people wanted to know who he was as he walked pass them to the bar stand.  He never gave away an expression.  His face remained passive at the numerous glances he received.  The nonchalant upbringing he trained himself to be always brought him the seeking attention he wanted.

               "Can I get you anything sir?" asked the bartender as she was done serving the other men at the other side of the bar stand.

               "Give me the finest red wine you have," he replied, his voice remained neutral, however it only enhanced his mysterious looks.

               "Coming up sir."  Aoshi took his seat; he watched his watch to see if his he was on time for his first mission.  His mission was to seek information on the guy who he was hired to nab from the very beginning, but he failed that mission.  Now he continued that mission from a long time ago, only because collaboration was to key to having a successful mission.

               "Here, the finest red wine we have in the house."

               Aoshi nodded his head in thanks.  A reticent person remains silent, if there was nothing to be said.  He waited for the malefactors in silence.  As he waited at his seat in forbearance, he saw two large, bulky men enter the bar, with mockery look on their faces.   Their eyes shined with rancorous, promising to defame others who stood in their way.  As they crossed their paths in the bar, many people scurried away from them in fear.  Aoshi was disgusted by their vigorous ways.  He turned around to see the woman who served trembled in fear.  She left her place behind the counter, walked up to them in a tremulous state, hoping that they wouldn't harass her like they did last time.  Aoshi felt a little pity for the woman.  If only she knew who he really was, she wouldn't have to be afraid of them.

               The woman feigned a delightful expression on her face as she took their orders, but Aoshi noticed they didn't mess with her.  Tonight looked like they had another plan to meddle with such small affairs.  That only left him wondering what they had planned.

               "I was talking to Master Makoto and you wouldn't believe the incredible idea he came up with," said the first man.  His grey hair fell right in front his face covering one of his malevolent eyes.  

               "And what did he come up with Jineh?" asked the other man, with an evil grin plastered on his not so good looking face.

               "He wants us to do him a little favor, a favor that provides us not only doing something we love to do, but we would be making mucho dinero," said Jineh as he picked up his glass of whiskey.

               "Muy mucho dinero?"

               "Si, si a lot of money Gohei."

               "How is it we're going to making all of that?"

               "You ask too many questions, but if you're dying to know so badly, I can tell this much information that I already received from him.  You know the corporation called Shinta Inc.?"

               "Yeah what of it?"

               "The owner of the company made a new computer software which released just a few months ago called 'Excel Perfect Wording' where you can make web designs, computer graphics, type anything from stories, to resume, to making cards, plus you can do research there, because the icons are much easier to use then the regular internet.  What the owner did for this computer generation was made it easier for people like us to access any information we want, even the private information is achievable on the computer software."

               "But if we want that private information, don't we have to know the valid password?  The computer can reach out to the whole world, plus get into the private government's information, but before doing so, we have to know the valid password."

               "Don't worry about that part.  Mr. Makoto will get to know the valid password, and we can use it as long as we do what he wants us to do for him."

               "What exactly does he want us to do?"

               "Kill the owner of Shinta Inc. Corporation will leave him the daughter who will rightfully inherit the business.  If we kill her guardians, then Mr. Makoto will rightfully get his chance of not only being her guardian, but also inheriting the business."

               "How old is she?"

               "Now she will be six years of age.  Mr. Makoto doesn't want to own the business for long, what he really wants is the password for his own personal reasoning, while we can use that password for our own personal reasoning, if you get what I mean?" replied Jineh.  He slammed his cup down onto the table, got up from his seat with Gohei and they left the bar together.

               Aoshi stood up, paid his bill, plus left a generous tip for the bar tender.   As he left the bar, for the first time that night he smirked for a job well done

               It was 9:10pm.  Aoshi made it later then usual.   He knew his sister was going to be mad at him.  Before he left to go to the bar, he promised her, he would make it in time before having tea with her and their father, but he broke another promise again.

               He parked his new Grand Cherokee SUV in front of his home, got out the car and rushed to the front steps of his door.  He checked his watch again.  It was 9:17pm.  He slapped his forehead for taking seven minutes to find a parking before hitting the front door.  He prepared himself for one of Kaoru's angry assaults.

               As he entered the house, he could hear sounds coming from the television.  He smelled delicious food waiting to greet him in the kitchen, saw how clean the house look, but he saw no signs of her or father anywhere.  He slowly approached the living where the television was left on.  Aoshi hoped to see Kaoru there waiting for him with a bokken in her hand, however he saw no signs of her ever being in the living room.  

               _Is there anyone is this house?  Where is everyone?_ he mentally asked himself.  There was no one in the dining when he walked through it.  He checked in the closet to see if they by any chance were hiding from him.  There he saw no one.  Finally the last place he didn't check, which he hoped they were in was the kitchen.  Slowly and carefully without making a peeping sound, Aoshi entered the kitchen only to find Kaoru serving a cup tea to their father.

               "You're late again," said Kaoru with a cold voice.  She didn't even bother to look at him, while she was serving father some tea she made.

               "Look, I'm sorry, but I ran into some business before getting here.  I'm sorry for coming home late," said Aoshi defensibly.  He knew he made the same excuse over and over again, but what else can he say?  He promised Kaoru many things, but he just couldn't keep them.

               Kaoru looked at him with a defiant look in her sapphire eyes.  Her hand went on her hips in an unpleasant manner.  Her sapphire eyes bore into his now warm blue eyes.  "It's the same excuse over and over again.  You beguile me with promises you can't even keep.  You rebuke in your ways about safety and timing, when the truth between you and me is you're spurious."

               "Look…" Aoshi tried to imply but Kaoru came closer to him, poking her finger at him.

               "You think you can dupe me as easily as you did before.  You depreciate me when it comes down to work.  You worry about me endlessly, and always try to make someone else do my work, when I can do it for myself.  You revile me in front of others, just to make me look bad.  Look I'm sick and tired your dolting nonsense."

               Aoshi couldn't take it anymore.  Kaoru broke her boundaries, she crossed her line.  No one ever insulted him as much as she insulted him.  Usually when someone said something disparaged him of his reputation, he castigated them.  He wouldn't let Kaoru get away for denouncing him of something he didn't think it was true.

               "That's it, Kaoru you went too far.  You crossed limits, and now let me help you get back to where you came from once again," replied Aoshi calmly, softly, but his posture betrayed the look he had in face and in his eyes.

               Kaoru stepped back in fear.  He was right.  She crossed a limit which she never crossed.  She knew better then to try to speak her mind.  Usually she was reticent rather then loquacious.  She acted upon her mother's grace, to keep an urbane posture.  When she acted or did something she shouldn't have done, she acted with a mercurial way to get away from her misdeeds.  Tonight not even her witty charms can get her away from her brother's rage.  Not even if she did apologize to him.

               "You should think before you speak.  You never know what your words can do to one's mind," said Aoshi dangerously as he took a step towards her.

               Kaoru continued taking steps backward until she found herself hovering around the stove.  She felt her back pressed against the kitchen cabinets.  Her heart raced in fear as she stared into her brother's ice blue eyes.  She made fists with her hands, as she watched him approached her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  Kaoru knew what she had to do.  If she was forced to fight him here in this kitchen, she would have no choice but to so.  She didn't care if she lost her reputation in the household, but she promised herself to never be taken advantaged of by another person ever again in her life.

               "That's it.  Aoshi you better live her alone, or you will have to deal with me," said another fierce voice.  Aoshi and Kaoru didn't have to crane their necks to know who said that.  They knew who it was from the beginning.  Aoshi turned his back on Kaoru, and left the kitchen like nothing ever happened.

               Later on that night Kaoru laid down on her bed exhausted from another day of living her same life over and over again.  She grabbed her pillow, brought under chin, and hugged it while a few tears sprightly developed from her eyes.  In her reclusive nature, she found herself to be more emotional, then when she was around others.  She believed her tears made her weak, not stronger.  From the time when she first moved into this house, she knew she will forever remain incomplete.  Her soul now shattered.  What she did to her brother was unacceptable.  She literally took out all of her feelings of rage and anger on him.  In ways he deserved it.  He breaks his promises and leaves her like a helpless child believing she would forgive him.  But she was sick and tired of that same game, tired of acting like a doll, and being treated like one.  Maybe it was time for her to move on, to leave this home and find her own place.  Maybe she could go back into her past, her old home, and start a new future with her life.

               No she couldn't leave her father, her brother.  She couldn't leave them both behind.  She couldn't go back to having her own life.  She remembered when she first moved into this house, they changed her identity, by naming her Raven Dreamer.  She went to college under that name to protect her.  She answered by that name too, when she was in public places.  Even her appearance changed.  Instead of having straight beautiful silken raven hair, she now had beautiful waves of raven hair that fell down to her waist.  She no longer put it in a high ponytail.  She left it out, with only a headband to pull back her long strands of bangs that had a habit of falling in front of her face.

               Kaoru lost herself deep in thoughts, that she never noticed when Aoshi walked into her room.

               "Raven," he called out to her soothingly.  He wasn't astonished when he saw tears animated from his sister's eyes.  Her personality changed within the years.  She was vivacious, she worked on her job trusting her intuitive.  Her integrity, her tenaciously actions, her camaraderie style towards others changed throughout the past few years.  She was known for being precocious in her earlier years.  He loved her very much and was deeply sorry for his dangerous actions he took on her earlier tonight.

               Kaoru looked up to see her brother standing by her bed side.  Quickly, with all the speed she possessed, she wiped her tears, and sat up on her bed.  Her sapphire eyes already flickered with fear.

               "Raven I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to apologize for my earlier action," Aoshi replied.

               "I also want to apologize for my earlier actions too.  I didn't have the right to speak to you like that," replied Kaoru.

               "Okay, but I already feel sorry for the guy who'll have to spend the rest of his life with you," replied Aoshi sagaciously.

               Kaoru eyes flickered.  From the intrepid look in her eyes, the diabolical smile she had on her face, she gave no signs of showing compassion towards him.  Aoshi stepped back knowing Kaoru was in her witty, wicked mood to play a little.  "Ah, but he won't have it as bad as you do."

               "Why is that?" asked Aoshi stepping back until he reached her door frame.  Earlier he might have won an argument, but Kaoru was going to win this war.

               Kaoru just gave him a sardonic look, while she continued to smile her diabolic smile.  "I thought you knew this already.  Soujiro is my fiancé.  You oops!"  Kaoru brought up her hand to cover her mouth from saying anything further.  She enshrouded her next upcoming words and only spoke her five words clearly for him to understand.  She knew she won the war.  "And you are my brother."    


	9. New Mission

Sorry to all of you for not updating for earlier. Just to let you know, I don't know the next time I'll be updating this story, but I promise you it would be sometime before December. The reason for this short notice is I have a big exam that I must study for, so this story writing that I do on my own personal free time will have to hold for awhile. Please don't be mad at me. Plus I promise you the next chapter will be more interesting then this chapter. Please wish me luck for this exam. I could surely use it! Thanks and enjoy! Feel free to leave suggestions, comments, or even flames in your review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (

New Mission

Chapter Nines

Three men waited quietly and patiently in the main office. All three of them discussed their main and next important mission. Aoshi stood away from his father leaving them to finish discuss their final decisions. He waited for his next instructions knowing he was one of the secret agents who were going on the next important mission.

From where Aoshi stood, he saw his father turned around on his chair. Accompanied with him were Uncle Saito and a friend named Katsura who also worked along with his father and Uncle Saito. Aoshi waited in silence for his next instructions.

"We are known as AIO which stands for Articulate Intelligence Organization. We work for the government secretly. No one outside this secret organization knows about us or what we do except the government and the President of the United States," said Katsura calmly. His eyes never strayed from Aoshi's ice blue eyes. "From what I heard from Hiko, I heard rather astonishing news about Shishio Makoto wanting power for himself. However to get it out of a software company is not the best way to go. Is it Aoshi?"

"Well sir it depends on what you mean. May I have permission to speak openly sir?" asked Aoshi trying to choose his words carefully, because he was speaking right before his father.

"Please feel free to do so. I would like to know all the information from you after all," replied Katsura calmly again. He folded his hands together, as he focused his eyes on Aoshi.

"Thank you sir. I went undercover one night at a bar called Akabeko. In there I learned all the necessary information I needed from two men who were working for Shishio. Their names are Jineh and Gohei." All three men looked at Aoshi with astonished look on their faces.

"He hired them to kill the owner of the newest software from Shinta Inc. Corporation. With this newest software, it is said any information a person is looking for can find it with this software. It's easy to hack in files, even government files. What I think Shishio is after, is not money or ownership of the company. He's after a password, that cannot be figured out so easily unless he works in the company or is the owner of the company."

"A password? Why a password?" Saito asked from his seating. His amber eyes flashed with curiosity, which surprised Aoshi. Usually Saito didn't show any expression at all, unless he was with his wife.

"The password is within every chip that is installed into the computer. To get deeper access to any information that is needed, the password had to be typed in. If the person knows about the password, they can hack into our files and find out anything personal about us and about the President of the United Sates of America. That's why it's really important for us to nail this man. He already knows about this organization. To find out more information about us could put us on ruins."

Aoshi finished with his explanation waited for his next instructions. As he looked down at the ground wondering whom would he be with in this mission, he heard his father speak up for the first time that afternoon.

"The bastard. He thinks he can do it all over again like he did years ago." Saito and Katsura looked at distressed Hiko as he remembered his past.

"What did Shishio do in the past that he's trying to do right now Hiko?" asked Katsura.

Aoshi just looked at his father with curiosity in his eyes. Never had he heard his father talked about his past. According to Kaoru, she mentioned his past was too painful to be spoken about. He never took the subject further, however he always did wanted to know about his father's past.

"You can say Shishio and I had a rather bad past," he replied looking down at his hands.

"Ah you mean you and Shishio use to work as partners in this firm. You two were known as rivals as well as the best secret agents in this firm," said Saito confidently.

"We were the best, and we were rivals, but one thing we had in common were our hatred against each other," answered Hiko as he looked over at their direction. For some reason, Aoshi thought his father was trying to ignore the fact that he was in the same room listening to him.

"Shishio and I worked as partners a long time ago when we were secret agents. Our boss knew we never liked each other, however he forced us to work together. What he did was wrong. Shishio and I constantly worked ourselves, trying to prove we didn't need to depend on teamwork rather then ourselves. Shishio was the type of man who took everything personally. He never tried to take a break at anything he did. He used to say he did all or he did nothing. One day we were both sent out on a top-secret mission. Somehow going from the middle of the mission to the end of it, I found a way to finish it successfully without Shishio's help. He got mad, so vexed, that he turned on me, plus betrayed the whole of this secret organization."

"What happened to him?" asked Saito.

"He did the worst thing he can ever do to someone. He…"

"He what? He did what?" asked Aoshi somehow knowing what his father was going to say next.

"He killed your mother Aoshi. He killed my wife. He envied me from the beginning. Because I was a better swordsman then him. Because I was able to get my work done on time, he envied me. He stooped so low as to kill your mother, my wife. Before any charges can be placed on him, he ran from the sate to never be heard from again," replied Hiko softly as he buried his face in his large, callused hands. Saito and Katsura looked at him in pity.

Aoshi stood in front of them with shock written on his face. He felt like a five ton boulder fell across his shoulders sinking him to the ground. He wanted to say something to rebuke his father for never telling him and Kaoru the real truth to how their mother died. Never could Aoshi forgive him for lying to them.

"I knew he was coming after me once again. However this time instead of taking my life, he wants me to live in grief. One evening when I reached home, I received a letter from him, a warning letter saying he wanted to take my daughter's life. Since he knew how precious she became to me after losing my wife, he promised to see that she was dead. I couldn't stand in my home and do nothing to save my daughter's life so the next day I made her move out along with Aoshi to a new neighborhood. I made her change her identity as well, so she could be harder to find," confessed Hiko as he now stared at Aoshi to see his reaction to the truth.

"So that's why you made us leave, when she was about to graduate from her high school. That's why you made me keep an extra eye on her and train her long hours of swordsmanship, and self defense. Now Shishio is using this new software to find Kaoru, so he can fulfill his promise. Why can't he drop it? That was years ago," replied Aoshi trying to keep himself calm. He felt his fists clenched out of anger and frustration. 

"Shishio is a man who keeps his promises. He is also a man of great persuasion and great influence. I'm doing what's best for her and this community. I don't want to see her die like her mother," said Hiko gravely. He got out of his chair and banged his fists on the desk in front of him. Aoshi could see the remorse his eyes held. Saito and Katsura had to help him back into his seat. They reminded him they were here to set a mission, not take any private issues further.

"So Saito who are you going to choose to go along with Aoshi? Hiko chose Aoshi for this job. I have someone in mind that I would like to pick. However you must go first," Katsura stated calmly.

"Well then I choose someone who's really good with computers as well as fighting. I'll choose Soujiro to go along with Aoshi on this very important mission," said Saito making his final decision. 

Aoshi waited for the last person to be conjured from Katsura. He hoped the last person would be someone who was really good at thinking of plans, because all he knew was that Soujiro and he were not good thinkers when it came time for planning.

"I think the best person for this job would be someone who knew exactly how to plan things out," Katsura replied confidently. "Who shall I pick. So many secret agents to pick from." Katsura rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he made the others around him curious as to whom he was going to pick for this secret mission. "I pick Raven Dreamer."

Everyone in the room turned pale as snow when Katsura said his last words.

Kaoru was at her desk, looking at the special photo of her and her fiancé Soujiro. She smiled quietly. Finally after a few years of waiting to meet someone right, she met him. He treated her differently from all the guys she knew. He treated her with decency, respect. He never asked anything of her. He never took anything without her permission. He treated her, like a gentleman would treat a lady. On a personal level, he made her feel like a desired woman. That was something she hadn't felt in a long time. He made her dream as she did once before. He made her open up her mind, made her know it was okay to express her feelings. He was there when she needed someone to talk too. He had ways of making her feel special. After such a long time of waiting, Kaoru was finally moving forward. She finally was taking her first steps to making her life contented as she once had it before.

Just then without noticing, she felt strong arms wrapped around her small frame. From the warmth, the masculine scent, Kaoru knew who embraced her. "Soujiro this is no time to play around."

"Who said I was playing around? I can't even greet the woman I love? What is this world coming too?" asked Soujiro playfully as he tickled her sides causing her to laugh a little bit.

"We can always do this later. Right now I have to continue to check up some important things my father ordered me to do this morning. If I don't he might fire me and I won't have a job anymore," replied Kaoru childishly while she gave Soujiro her best puppy eyes. She heard him chuckle and couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"If you lose this job, then I do my role as the husband and support you while you just sit back and relax my sweet," he replied. He playfully nibbled her earlobe, while she tried hard to concentrate on her computer screen.

"You just have a way with words, plus ways of seducing me," she replied flirtatiously.

"That's why I am here after all my sweet." Before Soujiro took things to a much personal level, Kaoru saw her brother walked up to them with a serious look on his face. Kaoru panicked for a moment, thinking her father told him to check up on her working progress. However when she saw a deadly glint in ice blue eyes, as he approached them, she knew she had a new job.

"Raven, Soujiro, tonight meet at the bar called Akabeko. I'll explain to you, your new mission there," said Aoshi with a deadly serious tone. With those words he walked away leaving Kaoru and Soujiro with nothing but serious look on their faces. They could tell by Aoshi's actions that this next mission was not only important, but there was something personal that went behind it. From the vibes Kaoru received, she only hoped it wasn't a mission that would bring up anything from her past, after all she did work hard to forget it ever existed.


	10. The Calling of Faith

Well I did promise to update this story before December, so I decided to update it today.  Also I'm planning to update a next chapter soon, since I love writing this story so much.  Thank you for all your luck you sent me.  If you were wondering about the exam I have to take, well it is the SATs.  I gotta go!  All suggestions, comments, questions, and flames are all accepted in your review.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

The Calling of Faith

Chapter Ten

                Two people stood waiting at the bar quietly.  Patiently as not to bug anyone, they went to the corner of the bar.   They also did so because they wanted to draw little attention to them as possible.  As hey headed towards the corner of the room, Kaoru positioned herself to look away from many of the men in the bar.  The last time she sat with the vision of them in her view, her brother got really frustrated for the harassing looks they gave her.  The whole bar almost had it out.

                "Raven you should stop putting on a serious face.  He's not even here as yet, so how about you and me have a little fun," said Soujiro as he lightly placed his large hand over hers.

                "Soujiro, you know we don't have time to play around.  We were called here on business, not to have fun," replied Kaoru seriously, while she tried to pull her hands away from him.  The more she struggled to break free from his grasp, the more he tightened it, to keep her linked with him.

                "I don't want the guys to think a young woman like you is not taken.  I shouldn't take any chances," said Soujiro calmly, but Kaoru could hear the little laughter behind his voice.  There were times she could never understand him, times when she wanted to be serious, but he found ways to break her down easily without putting up a fight.

                "Well, I wouldn't want Aoshi to find us playing around when work needs to be done, if you know what I'm saying Soujiro."

                "I know what you're saying Honey, but you take everything a little to seriously.  You should take a break from this job.  When was the last time you ever had a real vacation?"

                "That is none of your business and for your information, we're doing a job which we can't take lightly.  This job needs our full attention.  Any straying from this job can cause failures to our mission and gives us a bad name."

                "But Raven, there are times, you need a vacation, a time to think.   I know you're one of those people who puts a lot of devotion and time to your job, however there is a limit to everything.  Do you remember when you first entered the training Academy?  Do you remember what your brother told you?"

                "Yes I remembered.  I just don't want to have to think about those days right now, if you don't mind."  Kaoru got up from her seat.  Her hands made fists, from the anger and humiliation she was feeling.  Right now Soujiro reminded her of both Aoshi and her father.  They were always so protective over her.  They treated her as a ragged doll, which couldn't think for herself.  They had to make all the decisions for her, from who she could go out with, to what her job was both on her job and at home.  They always made the decisions for her.  Out of love, she did what they asked her to do.  She never questioned, for they taught her to obey, without ever questioning.  However now a days, she felt like they were hiding something from her, something very important, until it drove her crazy.

                "I don't know what it is you, Aoshi, and my father are hiding from me.  But whatever it is, I am warning you right now; it won't remain a secret for long.  Eventually I'll find out, and when I do, I'll make sure you guys would never want to hide such important facts from me again," said Kaoru with a deadly serious tone.  Her sapphire eyes challenged Soujiro's eyes to a staring contest, daring him to say something, lashing defiance at him.

                Instead of receiving what she wanted from him, instead of making him angry, she only made him smile more.  He calmly wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, drawing her into his embrace.  He sat her on his lap, while his hands caressed her face, as if to calm her down by that gesture.

                "Raven, please forgive me for ever offending you the way I did.  I never meant to hurt you.  I only suggested something that ended up hurting you. Please forgive me," whispered Soujiro as he turned shifted her face, so that her sapphire eyes could look intently in his warm blue eyes.  " I remembered when you first walked into the training Academy.    Do you know what the guys thought of you when they first saw you?"

                Kaoru shook her head dumbly.  Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  She couldn't believe through her times of frustration and anger, Soujiro found a way to break her down, expose her soul, and make her feel so vulnerable.

                "They thought you were a very serious stuck up girl, who only thought about herself.  Some tried to get along with you as I tried, but you snubbed us all.  You used to stay by yourself, in the corner of the room, just concentrating on I have no idea what.   We were all worried about you.  The only person you ever talked too, was your brother.  But back then we didn't know that was your brother.  We thought you were close friends with him.  We didn't know how the government chose you to do a job like ours.  We thought they were crazy.  To tell you the truth, we thought you were just some obdurate person, who wouldn't get far."

                Kaoru couldn't dare look at him, knowing that once upon a time he thought of her that way.  To think a person was one way instead of a good way, usually led that person to believe they were reclusive, alienated from the real world.

                "And then do you know what I saw Raven?" asked Soujiro quietly.  He noticed Kaoru looked away from him in shame.  He smirked.  He couldn't believe Kaoru would feel ashamed for something that wasn't her fault.  He saw her shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes.  Gently, as light as a feather, he wiped away each of her tears away.

                "I saw a woman, who build ice around her heart.  She called for someone to break that ice, she yearned for someone to rescue her from being eternally frozen.  From the time I saw you talking to your brother, I saw you smile a real smile for the first time.  I knew then that behind the ice that covered your heart, laid a small flickering flame of fire.  It waited for someone to melt that ice, by igniting that flame to its highest peak.  And today you are the result, my sweet Raven," he said ever so sweetly.  He kissed her forehead, and then traced his hand from the contours of her face, to the hollow of her throat.   

                "You have no idea why I acted that way Soujiro," said Kaoru with a shaky voice.  Her body shivered from his intimate touch, that it made her jump from his lap so quickly.  Just his touch alone stirred something deep within her, which she didn't feel for a long time.  Just his touch alone, brought back old memories she thought that died in heart.

                "Then make me understand Raven," he whispered.

                "I don't know if I could," Kaoru replied quietly.

                "Then try.  Try to make me understand," he whispered once again.  His hand drawn her into his embrace once again.

                "I was given this job to help me move on with my life Soujiro.  If it's one thing I know about this job is, you should never have the past interfere with the present.  I worked so hard to please both my father and brother.  I worked so hard to make them a real family.  Ever since my mother passed away, I was left to look after the both of them.  I became not only a little sister or a daughter, but I became like a mother, like a friend, like a role model, like a housewife, etc.  Both of them meant a lot to me, until I sacrificed most of my happiness for their sake," Kaoru answered quietly.  Finally she gained the confidence to look into his eyes deeply, her emotions not hidden from his view.

                "You sacrificed enough of your happiness my sweet.  Now it's time for you to pick you own happiness and move on with your life."

                "You know something?  I wish I could say the same thing, however in my heart I know it isn't true."

                "Don't say something like that, when you know it isn't the truth."

                'But I do know it's the truth.  I just feel that something bad is going to happen, or at least something is going to happen to me, which I don't like.  I feel it every day.  I have dreams that haunt me every night.  My past is coming back to haunt me, and it won't rest until it reaches me," Kaoru answered.  Slowly she looked away from Soujiro's eyes to the entrance of the door, waiting for the one person to give save her from any more confessions of her heart.  Once upon a time memories existed of that one true person.  To think of it now, to let her heart feel what it felt in the past, to know her pride would lose so easily if she ever gave herself into her memories, only had her trembling out of the thought to lose herself in one thing, her love for Kenshin.

                Misao packed the bags of the little child whom had to go to school.  The little girl was already running late to school.  If Kenshin found out about his daughter getting late to school one more time, it would lead to a decrease in her payment.  Misao now worked as the governess to Kenshin's daughter.  After the death of his beloved wife, Misao decided to be near him at all times, not trusting him to be by himself.  Especially with a little girl to raise, Misao knew he couldn't raise a girl by himself, so instead he offered her the job of being the governess.  Sano was offered the job of being both the limo driver, and the bodyguard of Kenshin's little daughter.

                "Tsubame, come on, you are going to be late for school!  Your father would be really mad at me, for getting you to school late!" yelled Misao from downstairs in the main hall.  Upstairs the little princess took her time to dress before coming downstairs to meet Misao.

                Misao swore under her breath.   She had to have a good chat with Kenshin before Tsubame came home tonight.  She knew he was letting her have her way too much with a lot of things.  That was bad news.  If Tsubame, Kenshin's daughter got over spoiled, later on in life she would be so much harder to handle, that Misao would have to retire from her job earlier then usual.

                "Come on Tsubame!  We don't have all day!  If you don't get down here, then I will come upstairs to deal with you!" yelled Misao once again.  From a distance little footsteps could be heard.  That instant Misao heard those familiar footsteps; she knew little Tsubame was coming down the stairs into the main hall.

                "Did he come?  Did he come as yet?" asked little Tsubame as she ran to Misao, handing her coat to her.

                "No he hasn't come as yet.  We have to go my dear, for you're late to school already," replied Misao as pleasantly as she could.  She gently placed her hands on Tsubame little shoulders and guided her to her limo that awaited her.

                "I see that you're late again little Tsubame and Miss Misao," said a gentle familiar voice.  Misao turned around to see her very good friend Sano waiting for them, as he always does.

                "Yes and I'm sorry for having you wait for a long time.  You see this little princess should be disciplined, however she is not," said Misao politely.

                "Yeah, well you know Kenshin.  He won't hurt the apple of his eyes."  Sano laughed as he took little Tsubame's hand and helped her into the limo.

                "Oh yeah, did you hear about the party that is being held by Shinta Inc. Corporation?" asked Sano.  He closed the door for Tsubame and headed towards the entrance of the driver's door.

                "Yes.  That's what Tsubame was waiting for.  Enishi promised to tell her and I who he invited to the party so we can put them on the guest's list," replied Misao earnestly.

                "He will come, but later.  I found out from Kenshin that this morning he had a very urgent meeting to attend to.  He couldn't make it to see us."

                "Thank you Sano, and hope to see you and Megumi later."

                "The same goes for you."  With that last remark, Sano got into the limo and drove little Tsubame to school.  However Misao knew she had to prepare herself for a good lecture from Kenshin later, which usually wasn't nice.

                Misao worked late into the evening, finishing up on her last minute chores.  Kenshin ordered her specifically what to do.  With extra money going to be earned from doing extra work, Misao didn't mind doing it at all.  After all she really did need the money.  She planned later on within the year she was going to spend the money on keeping the promise she made to a long time ago.

                _Oh Tomoe, if you only knew how much I failed you.  Even though I have let you down many times, I would never give up the promise, I promised you.  You were right.  Even though Kenshin has us right now, he looks so incomplete that it breaks my heart into pieces.  I know he needs Kaoru's friendship and I promised you to find Kaoru.  I would always keep that promise,_ Misao mentally told herself.  She felt her heart swelled, when she remembered the promise she made to Tomoe.  Six years had passed since the day Tsubame was born into the world, and so far Misao was not able to keep her promise as she promised Tomoe.  So lost in her mind, she never noticed a figure behind her.

                "Earth to Misao!" yelled a voice bringing her back to reality.  She craned her neck to see Enishi hovering over her with a bunch of papers in his hands.

                "Well aren't you going to ask me whom I invited to the party?" asked Enishi.  His friendly smile had Misao thinking what he was up to.

                "Okay.  Whom did you invite to come to the party?" asked Misao, awaiting his answer.

                "I invited you, Sano and his wife, my good buddy and his brother Katsu, and of course my best friend Soujiro and his fiancé, I think… Raven Dreamer is her name." 


	11. First Step

Hello readers.  I hope you are not mad at me for taking quite a while to update this story.  I know this chapter is short but with school and all I hardly have time to write.  Well hope you enjoy and I should have the next chapter out very soon.  As you know Nicky9 no longer writes, but this chapter is originally her plan.  As for those of you who don't know me, my name is Deseray.  If you have any comments, suggestions, questions, or even flames, please leave them in your review.  Bye for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't.

First Step

Chapter Eleven

                The next week everything went normal for Misao, besides the lecture she received from her employer Kenshin for dropping Tsubame late to school.  She never wanted to go through that again, after all he was generous to have her in his home working as his employee.  Yet there were many times she wondered what life would have been like if she didn't work for her employer.  Maybe she would have been married to a nice guy and had his children.  Maybe she could have been a successful worker, working in some prestigious firm, but she couldn't go on with her dreams.  No she couldn't.  She made a promise a long time ago, to her dear friend, and there was no way she was going to back up on that promise now.  The money she needed to find Kaoru, was something she was working for.  It wasn't easy being like the only maid in a big home, being well trusted to watch after a kid, and look after her friends as well.  At times just thinking how many responsibilities she had made her feel more like a slave then a domestic.  She wished she could have been like Megumi.  Megumi came and went as she pleased.  Her profession alone kept her busy.  While Misao was looking after the house and the people who lived under it, Megumi was at the hospital working to save people's lives, and then when she came home, she had a husband who looked after her.  No one really looked after Misao.  She hardly had time to look after herself.  What she needed the most was a vacation, however that would never come.

                Misao picked up the last of the clothes from the Dry Cleaners.  She made sure the workers inside the Dry Cleaners did a good job on Kenshin's suit, after all he paid a great sum amount of money to make sure his suits were all in top shape.  As she walked into the Himura's residence she saw a stranger leaning against the gates as if waiting for her.

                "Sir is there anything I could do for you?" asked Misao quietly.  She walked the remaining distance between her and the stranger.  

                The stranger looked up at her, hearing her question.  "Yes, actually there is a way you could help me.  I'm looking for Enishi Yukishiro.  He said to look for him at this residence, however I see there is no one available at this time."

                "You're looking for the right person, but he's not available right now.  He had some meeting to attend to," Misao replied looking at the stranger carefully.  She took in his appearance rather slowly.  He wore a black sweater, partly covered by an expensive leather jacket.  He wore blue faded jeans, and black timberland boots.  From his posture and clothing he wore alone, Misao knew she never met this guy before.  "What is your relation to Enishi?"

                "Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness.  How could I be so improper not to introduce myself to a young beautiful woman like you?  The name is Soujiro Seta, I'm Enishi's best friend."

                Misao formed a perfect O on her lips, as her emerald eyes sparkled with recognition.  She couldn't believe that Soujiro Seta was standing before her.  Just a week ago, Enishi mentioned to her that he invited his best friend who was standing before her and his fiancé.  "I see.  Just a week ago, Enishi mentioned he was inviting you to the party we're having based on a special event."

                "Well I see I wouldn't have to give you anymore information since Enishi did speak about me.  If you do see him, please tell him I came by to request him something rather important."  Misao saw Soujiro turned his back.  He was so proper, yet in his sky blue, she saw different emotions.  Most of the time she spent talking with him just now, she saw amusement flickered in his eyes.  It intrigued her how he can be a lady's man.  His fiancé better keep a close watch on him when it came to women flocking around him.

                Before she could fully turn around to open the front gates of the Kamiya's residence, she saw a huge black limo pulled up in the drive through.  Automatically she recognized both Enishi and Kenshin were home.  

                "Sir!" she called as loudly as she could.  She hoped he heard her, but never did she realize that he would be coming out the limo with both Enishi and Kenshin.  Her cheeks flushed, her body filled with warmth of embarrassment.  Three shadows loomed over making her feel very vulnerable.  She could feel the weight of their stares.  They probably wondered why she looked so red for no reason, or over a stupid thing.  Slowly she took deep breath to calm her over working system.  Slowly her emerald eyes rose to meet the eyes of all three men who were staring at her so calmly.

                "Enishi, Mr. Seta came here earlier looking for you.  I'm glad he found you," she said, surprised that her tone came out low and husky.  She saw how the men's appearance changed so fast around her.  Just as quickly as she said those words, she came up with something else.  "I …I have to go inside, for there are things that I urgently must do."

                "Not so fast Misao.  I wanted you to come inside with us.  The business Soujiro and I have to deal with has a personal job for you as well," Enishi stated before Misao could leave.  She cursed at herself mentally for making a big fool out herself, but outside she remained calm and followed all three men inside the house like she was their slave who was auctioned to them for the very first time.

                Once inside the Himura's residence, Misao waited patiently for her orders.  The three men talked to each other, while they left her wondering what was going on.   Everything was like a mystery to her.  What did they need her for?  All she ever did was look after the house, and the people living within it.

                "Misao, where did you leave the guest list for the party?" asked Kenshin who glanced at her over his shoulder.

                "Um, Um, it's in your office like you ordered me to put there last week," answered Misao nervously.  She looked down at her hands, watching her fingers twitched every now and then.  "Would like me to get it for you?" 

                "Yes Misao I really would appreciate that."

                "Yes sir."  After fetching the guest list like Kenshin asked, she returned to the men, who were apparently lost in conversation about she had no idea what.  "Here, what you requested."  She handed him the guest list and moved aside for the men to focus on their own business.

                "So you would like me to add you fiancé's brother to coming to this party.  Well that would be nice.  The more people the merrier it is," said Kenshin with a pleasant smile.  Misao saw how intense his amber eyes were, like if he noticed something was up right then and there.  She moved her gaze from him to the other stranger who appeared earlier in front on the Himura's residence.  He looked the same as ever.  His eyes were childish like, filled with innocence.  A pleasant smile was plastered on his face.  To Misao he didn't look dangerous.  To her, he looked more like a gentleman who probably had many women in his company.

                "Yes sir.  She would like that very much, after all her brother is very interested in business.  He does own a business of his own, in which I assist him in," replied Soujiro.  He gaze never strayed from Kenshin's gaze.

                "Which business is that may I ask?"

                "The business he owns is a dojo that teaches the ideal, a sword is to protect, not to take one's life.  The dojo is called Bright White Wave.  It's no very far from where you live.  It does very well in teaching students self respect, defending themselves, etc."

                "What style do you teach?"

                "The style I teach to my students are rather complicated.  For beginners, they are taught the style of the Kamiya Kasshine.  For intermediate level, they are taught the advanced level of the style Kamiya Kasshine, and for the advanced level, they are taught tenken.  However not many students make it to the advanced level, for it's really hard to get there."

Misao gasped in shock.  Those names, they sounded so familiar.  A few years back before Tomoe passed away, she told her to look for names.  Even though Misao did not have access to the computer Tomoe talked about a long time ago, she knew she found what she was looking for, however, the main question was, what was the relation between Soujiro and Kaoru?

                "Very interesting Mr. Seta.  I do look forward to visiting this place one day.  I have a daughter who is very gifted with many talents.  But one talent I would like her to concentrate from most is her sword skills.  She knows her basics, but her spirit to fight is not so strong," replied Kenshin with a soft tone.

                "Yeah and talking about that Yumi's son, Yahiko is taking his sword's lessons form the dojo.  He's doing very well in knowing his moves," said Enishi.

                "Well, I should look forward to seeing this school.   I will come after Thanksgiving break.  I hope to see you then," replied Kenshin making his final statement.

                "Of course, please do come.  I would appreciate that very much," Soujiro said sounding immensely pleased.

                "Great.  Could you please state your fiancé's brother name."  Enishi took a pen from his vest pocket and was ready to add a new name to the guest list in his hands.

                "Yes, his name is Aoshi Dreamer."  Misao gasped one last time, but this time it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

                Aoshi waited in silence in the bar.  People weren't around him, for his aura scared them away from him.  He did not like when people interfered with him, especially with women.   They jaded him, none ever got to him… except for the exception of one.  Remembering back in the days of his old neighborhood, he use to watch from his window a young girl waiting for his sister every morning.  He wanted to know her, he so badly wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't.  His life alone was filled with many enemies who used his sister, Kaoru, to get back at him.  He couldn't allow one girl who intrigued him to get involved in his problems.  After leaving his old neighborhood he made a promise to block out whatever feelings he had for that girl, and not get himself involve in relationships since his life was hard enough to handle with already.

                Just as his he was about to re-position himself on his seat, he saw Soujiro entered the bar.  From the seriousness on Soujiro face, which awkwardly shocked him, told him he got the job done.  The first step of their mission was done.  All it took now was one of Kaoru's clever ideas to get their most important mission done. 


	12. Sweet Surrender

Hello again folks!  As you know this is Deseray writing, just keeping a promise to Nicky9.  I hope you guys really like this chapter.  I don't know when I will get the chance to update.  School really is a big killer.  I have to go!  Please leave any comments, suggestions, and questions in your review.  If you have any flames you would like to share, make them short, simple, and sweet, with sensible phrases or they could be either ignored or thrown out in a trash bin.  Have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (

Sweet Surrender

Chapter Twelve

                Kaoru worked very hard in the kitchen.  The day of Thanksgiving was finally here, and she had the day off from work for the very first time.  On this day, she planned to do all the cooking for Thanksgiving because she invited her family members to share this special day with her father, her brother, and her.  She didn't want them to spend the holidays alone as they usually do.  Anyway, most of the holidays she worked for the extra money.  As most people would say she really didn't have a life with fun in it.

                "Are you done with the turkey as yet?  You made everything earlier without any help and you only make me feel guilty Raven," replied her father who just entered the kitchen.

                Kaoru smiled at her father's innocent reaction.  He really did want to help her, however, her stubbornness got the better of her.  She wanted to do everything for herself to prove to her father that she didn't need him when it came to working in the kitchen.  From the time of growing up, she always planned in her life to be pretty decent at everything.  Her theory was that a person who only had book smarts was not completely ready to face the world as yet.  If a person knew how to read a book with quite perfection, did they know how to do house chores, or manage their money well as they could read that book?  In life there's so many options and Kaoru wanted to take advantage of all what life had to offer her, because one morning she can wake up to find that her last day came to meet her.  Being a secret agent had its downfalls, and one of them was living a short life.

                "Father, you take things so personally.  You don't have to worry about me being in the kitchen doing everything.  You just sit down and relax, while you leave everything for me to do," replied Kaoru gently as she looked with her father with so much love.

                "That's the problem!  I just can't relax and know you're doing everything.  At least let me help in someway Raven."

                "That's the problem?  You never give up do you?"  Kaoru placed her hands on hips her eyes scolded her father gently.  She just couldn't comprehend his nature at all.  At work he was so protective of her, yet he was so cold when he regarded her with important tasks.  At home, he was a completely a different person.  His eyes were much warmer, and every little task she did in the house, he found someway to help her do it.  Just understanding her father alone was something she gave up a long time.  Her father was fastidious with a bizarre nature.  When he referred to something, a person must think twice to what he really meant.  "If you are so eager to help me, then you could answer the door when the bell rings, like just now."

                "The bell just rung.  I didn't hear anything.  I should get some hearing aids," stated Hiko.  He left her without noticing her blue eyes were laughing at him.  He was so easy to beguile.  

                As he left the kitchen, Kaoru ripped out the aluminum from the box and placed back in the cabinet above the stove.  The turkey was ready.  She remembered at the very last minute that a twelve-pound turkey had to remain in the oven for about four to five hours.  The sparkly aluminum was placed over the turkey with exact precision.  She wanted the turkey to remain fresh after all the turkey was going to be served to nine people in total.  Thinking about everyone who were going to be at her home for Thanksgiving was exciting.  Soujiro her fiancé was going to be among her family tonight.  She thought it would be a good way for him to socialize with her family to make him better acquainted with them.

                Losing herself in her tasks, she didn't notice when Aoshi and Soujiro entered the kitchen.  Soujiro went up behind her, placed his arms gently and tenderly around her petite frame.  It was only when he place a sweet and haste kiss on the top of her raven head, she noticed him.  Kaoru almost shrieked in horror.  She leaped away from as fast as she could, making distance between him and her.  What he did was completely wrong!  He made an intimate gesture at her when her brother was in the kitchen with them.  The tension in the room was swarming out of control.  A huge flaming could be felt from Aoshi.  Kaoru felt her body tightened with panic as her breath constricted within her lungs.  Just to breath alone in the room would start something very dangerous?

                "Please don't start something stupid," whispered Kaoru as she stepped between both men.  Just not only to change the subject but the tension that was swarming in the room, Kaoru asked a haste question.  "How was the first step of the mission?"

                For a while neither Aoshi nor Soujiro replied, until Kaoru had to repeat her question once more to them.

                "Everything went the way it should.  Enishi and his family are coming to the dojo to see how we train our students," said Soujiro breaking the tension within the kitchen.

                "That's great. Well we got your name down on the guest list Aoshi.  Now we should get the second step of the plan under control," stated Kaoru with her professional voice.  Her mind went back to working mode, forgetting they were in the kitchen of their home.  Instead she could have sworn they were all at work, working on their most important mission.

                "They better not come by before the party.  I want them to come after the party.  I don't want them to be acquainted with us, until the mission is over," ordered Aoshi deadly serious.  His ice blue eyes narrowed on Soujiro, promising him death if things went wrong.

                Soujiro smiled then, his sky blue eyes showed such innocence.  "Don't worry about that.  Enishi is coming after the party.  He planned to come with his folks."

                "But what are his folk's names.  We need to put their names on our guest list before allowing them enter to our dojo," said Kaoru earnestly.  Her sapphire eyes widened just thinking that she finally was going to meet Soujiro's best friend.

                "Oops!  I guess I forgot to do something very important.  I didn't ask for his family names.  I never received the name from the maid who helped me either," said Soujiro, his tone filled with shock.

                Sanosuke was helping his friend Misao serve the table.  Today Thanksgiving was being held among the household members of the Himura's residence.  He was anxious about the whole idea when Misao first suggested it, but then when he really began to think about everything logically, he realized that everyone were caught up in their own world.  Maybe it was time they all got back to the same level.

                "Uncle Sano?  Did you hear?  I am going to be enrolled in this dojo!  I can't wait, all I need is daddy's approval!" yelled Tsubame as she came running into the grand dining room.  Her light brown shinnied with so much spirit and excitement.  Sano couldn't remember seeing such happiness from Tsubame.  She looked so beautiful, like her mother Tomoe.  When Tomoe passed away, she never really left.  There was so much of Tomoe in little Tsubame.  Tsubame carried her pleasant smile, the same eyes, and the same gestures as her mother.  He felt like he was watching Tomoe grow before his eyes.

                "Well, lets hope your father would approve, right?"  Sano patted her head with affection.  He knew he wasn't her real uncle, but when she called him uncle, it made him feel like he really was her uncle.

                "Yeah!  I can't wait!  I always wanted to know self defense and now would be a great time to get better at fighting!  I can't wait!  Did you know Yahiko goes to the dojo as well?" asked Tsubame.  She hurried past across the table and left the grand dining room, to fly across the study room to reach outside.  Sano watched the young, bright child leave the grand dining room.  He smiled to himself remembering his young days.

                "I need to speak about that Sano," stated Misao who now reach his other side of the table.  She placed one plate after another, setting them in their rightful place.

                Sano drifted from his past to the present.  He never saw Misao act so awkward.  No, actually he did, but it was only when she found something really important.  Could it be she found out something important about you know whom?

                As if Misao read his mind, she replied, "I think I finally found where Kaoru is located."

                Dinner went pretty well, but Aoshi was still pretty pissed off what happened earlier.  It was not the fact that he was really happy for his sister.  He knew she deserved the best what life had to offer her, but he just didn't like to see intimate gestures that Soujiro did to Kaoru.  He felt something weird.  Ever since the day Soujiro entered Kaoru's life, every thing went differently.  He felt something dangerous in the air, whenever Soujiro was around Kaoru.  He knew he had to be on his guard.  This was one of his reasons he refused Kaoru to go out with him alone.  Another reason was after the truth Hiko revealed to him, he knew the serious danger Kaoru would be in.  And then there was Kaoru herself.  She didn't act like her normal self when she was with him.  It looked and sounded like a different Kaoru, a Kaoru Aoshi didn't grow up with.  

                After many days of analysis of Kaoru's actions, he decided to bring back the true Kaoru he grew up with.  He decided to put in a movie in which everyone, which included his nieces in which Aunt Tokio and Uncle Saito adapted could watch.  His grandfather who everyone referred him as Doctor Gensai was the first one in the living room.  He really liked movies, however this movie was not a regular movie.  It was a videotape of his and Kaoru's past when they lived together in their old neighborhood.

                He watched as everyone seated themselves in comfortable positions in front of the television.  Then he placed the videotape within the VCR all the while his eyes glued to his sister's sapphire eyes.  Never once did he move his eyes away, as their old high school played on the television screen.  He could tell insistently that Kaoru's small frame stilled as she saw the tape of her old school.  

                In the past, Kaoru's freshmen year had a challenge people seek out.  Aoshi was a senior of the school at that time that always looked after his sister.  Her sapphire eyes were always filled with so much life, filled with so much hope.  He could see within the depths of her soul of how contented she was.  The challenge people faced was a play, which had to do with people affirming who would be the best couples to act in the play.  Aoshi knew Kaoru and Kenshin were best friends, but sometimes when Aoshi looked very carefully into Kaoru's eyes, he saw she looked at Kenshin more then just a friend, however he remained silent.  It was only when the play found no suited couple did he recommend his sister and her best friend.  From the time the curtains went up, the videotape caught something that no one else noticed what he noticed.

                At the center of the stage stood a petite girl, who looked no older then fourteen.  Her long raven out from its normal ponytail shimmered under the colored lights of hues.  Tears animated from her eyes, as her soul poured to the heavens.  She waited for that night on the stage for him to appear, only he did not.  There she was wondering what she did ever so wrong.  Slowly moving around as graceful as a cat, her hands clutched tightly to her chest, while whimpers only came out from her used up throat, she never noticed when the rain came from the heavens sharing, bearing her soul.  Whichever way she turned, she remained waiting for him. Whatever came to her mind, she stayed.  Her heart was what kept her sane, and without her other half of her heart, she would become insane.  What was one to do?  Her sapphire eyes looked up as the rain fell.  Each raindrop cascaded down her figure, drawing out lustful amber from the depths of the shadow.  Her body arched forming a perfect shape, her clothes clinging to her every curve.  The way her hands glided to wipe her tears mixed with the rain from her face, only enhanced a seductive view of this petite girl.  Never did she noticed those fierce eyes never looked away from her, when she brought her hands to the side of her hips.   Her breath was heavy, as the rain fell, and slowly did she walk away from where she was located, only to have a hand capture her own.  The girl turned around instantly as she felt a warm hand caught her now cold hand.  Her sapphire eyes filled with despair before, widened with shock and hope, but never did she see lustful eyes of her lover.  Never did she expect for him to break his every vow to come see her.  He was to marry another, while she was to walk away.  He was to have his arms around another, while she was miles away.  He had another to live with, and she had to go away, yet why did he come to see her one last time?  His hand clasped over her hand.  He rotated around her figure, his lustful eyes, never looked away from hers.  She felt the burning hunger grow within her, she felt her body calling out for his.  New senses awoken to his touch as his fingers closed around hers.  He directed her to rotate with him, as if they were dancing to some silent music.  His body moved slowly with her body, making intimate dance.  It was in his eyes then she saw, it was not only lust he held for at the moment, but there was love too.  Only then his arms snaked around her petite figure, she surrendered her soul into his keeping forever.

                From that moment Kaoru could no longer watch the videotape.  Aoshi saw tears formed in her eyes, ones filled with despair.  Her motto once was love can never truly die, and that tape proved her motto to be true.


	13. Revealing of a Kept Promise

Hello dear readers.  I am so happy to be writing this next chapter to you all.  Lately I have been updating almost most of the stories online for Nicky9, after all I did promise to write the stories for her, to keep you guys going.  I hope you really do enjoy this story.  If you have any flames, suggestions, comments, and question, please leave them in your review.

Oh yeah about the last part of chapter twelve.  I am so sorry if that confused any of you readers.  If you read carefully, I told you as the writer that Aoshi put in a tape of a high school play in which Kaoru and Kenshin acted.  The play brought old memories, and led her feeling uncomfortable.  I described one part of the sconce, where Kaoru was waiting for Kenshin.  Don't worry more information of the scene you read from last chapter will reveal itself in the next coming chapters.  This play and her poem from earlier on chapters will play a big part to this story.  Call it faith.

Enjoy! - Deseray

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

Revealing of a Kept Promise

Chapter Thirteen

                Aoshi now stood in his father's office waiting for the members to walk right in. He knew it would take Kaoru several minutes before coming into the office.   It all happened since that night he showed the videotape on purpose to get back the old Kaoru he knew.  For some reason she was not herself.  She no longer talked about her past, like she never had one.  He understood they went through a difficult life growing up in their old neighborhood.  He also knew how painful it was for Kaoru to leave a precious house that reminded her of so many memories of the past about her mother.  Who ever said life could be fair?  If it's anyone who deserved a contented life, that would be Kaoru.

                Waiting patiently in his father's office at the department of AIO, Aoshi replayed the night's events when Kaoru got distressed.  It was the first sign that helped Aoshi realized that the past was the key to her problems.  The tape of the high school play not only brought back memories of old high school, but the people in it as well.  But what astonished him the most was the knowledge of Kaoru loving Kenshin.  When she didn't realized her feelings for Kenshin, he knew, however, he just through that fact aside, believing his mind was playing tricks on him.  Now to know she really loved Kenshin, made everything so different.  It made him realize why it took so long for Kaoru to heal.  What ever did happen that last day of school?  He also remembered when Kaoru brought her days of high school up that same night, when she left most of her family in the living room to finish watch the tape.

Flashback 

                Aoshi saw how distressed Kaoru looked after watching some of the videotape.  The motto "love never truly dies," was true.  High school was long over and the past events still played in Kaoru's memories.  He hit the core of Kaoru's problem.  Since Kaoru never talked about her past, all of her emotions remained inside of her.  Ifs she didn't communicate with anyone about her feelings, she might explode on a person one day, either at home, or at work.

                Just about when he was going to get up to go into the kitchen, he saw his Aunt Tokio removed herself from the couch.  From the distance from where he stood, he saw Saito's amber eyes inspected her as she moved into the kitchen where Kaoru disappeared.  Aoshi picked up some saucers and trays to carry them into the kitchen.  He was using the items as an excuse to get closer to the kitchen to overhear what Kaoru was going to tell Aunt Tokio.  Usually Aoshi was not the type to sneak around listening to people's conversations, however, his concern for his sister overwhelmed his feelings.

                As he got closer to the kitchen door, he heard light whispers surrounding him, effulging him with all of their revelations.   He peeked though the door, watching one small figure sitting on a chair, pale small hands covered her beautiful face.  Another frame stood over her.  A gentle hand placed itself on the other figure's shoulder, acting like a soothing gesture.

                "Kaoru I have never met anyone so strong as you.  You don't realize that how these years have changed you," said Aunt Tokio lightly.  She looked down intently on Kaoru, waiting for Kaoru to say something, but words never came.  " I remembered when you first moved into this house.  You acted everything out from your head, and not from your heart.  When you began to think of the past, you found something else to keep you going.  Do you remember when you were in college?"

                Kaoru still didn't say anything.  She was so subtle, the kitchen itself was dominated with silence. To break the silence Tokio began speaking again.  "You went through a hard freshmen year in college just working on your studies and taking care of both your brother and your father.  You kept them both linked to one another.  Then in your sophomore year, you found out what they really were, and you worked hard at training in the academy, studying your studies at college, and taking care of your family.  In your junior, you were working at your father's dojo, taking care of your family, and still studying in school.  Your senior year was even tougher, because you worked your hardest, plus took good care of your family, and worked for both the dojo, and in AIO."

                Kaoru still didn't say anything.  Her pale hands never moved from her face.  She never made a sobbing sound, nor did she ever make an attempt to peek through her fingers.  Instead she remained hunched over on the table, her face buried, her raven hair tied in a ponytail fell to the side of her right, and her form remained very still.  She looked so much like a statue.

                "Then about two years ago, you finally mentioned to the whole family you were engaged to Soujiro Seta.  You didn't know how surprise I was.  I was so astonished, and so happy seeing you was finally moving on with your life.  I saw you were finally letting go of your past by coming to a conclusion that you were going to marry that man.  By doing this action, you were leaving your past love, and moving onto the future."  Then Tokio's voice went softer.  It went so soft, till it was like a mere whisper.  "I wanted to congratulate both of you, only I noticed something was not right."

                "What do you mean something was not right?" Kaoru finally whispered.  She moved her hands away from her face to look at her Aunt.

                "I mean something was just not right.  Even though you've learned a tough experience from the past Kaoru, and even though you care for Soujiro, I saw something else I didn't expect to see," Aunt Tokio said softly.

                "What did you see?"  Kaoru kept her sapphire eyes focused on her Aunt.  Her heart lurched in fear.  It felt like she knew what her Aunt next words were going to be.

                "I saw there was no love for Soujiro in your eyes.  You may feel deeply for him Kaoru, but there was no love shining in your eyes.  At times when you didn't look into his eyes, and you thought you were alone, I noticed the look of despair that flickered in your eyes."

                Kaoru looked away from her Aunt and stared at the floor.   She felt her cheeks flushed, while her body trembled with the revealing truth.  Aunt Tokio was right.  Just by marrying Soujiro, Kaoru thought she could run from her past, continue with her new life, without ever thinking of her past, without ever thinking of him.  But she was wrong.  She just didn't how to explain everything her heart felt at the moment.  She didn't know how to explain feelings for one, and devotions for the other.  Once a knot was formed between a man and woman, there was no way of untying that knot.  Kaoru had known Soujiro ever since she first started working at AIO.  She took her time when she decided to go out with Soujiro, and after his proposal to marry her, she took two years to have their engagement day set.  Her final decision came with a promise of having no regrets, yet as the days passed her by she grew uneasier.  With the newest and latest mission, she felt something was going to change everything.  She just didn't know what as yet.

                "Do you love Soujiro?" asked Aunt Tokio.  Kaoru looked up at her and never answered her.

                "Do you love Soujiro?" she repeated again.

                Kaoru didn't know how to explain, but she let words form from her aching throat.  Her feelings alone overwhelmed her.  "I have worked so hard for this day."  Tears formed from her eyes as there were tears in her throat.   "Kenshin and I were friends in the past.   He was the best friend whom I admired, the one I looked up too, the one I supported all my childhood years.  Everyone was against him, especially Aoshi and my father.  They didn't want me around him for some reason.   They said it had something to do with him having a deadly side.  I hung around, provoked, and yet he was always so gentle, his eyes was a neutral steel blue color.  Kids would tease him for having a girl like me as his best friend, yet whenever he went down or I went down we both helped each other to get back on to our feet again.  When he lost his mother, I cried at the funeral for his lost when he could not .  People said he was obdurate and I was the opposite, more like his feelings on the inside.  They just couldn't understand what I saw in him what other couldn't see.  Did you know why I was so very fond of him?"

                Tokio shook her head, while listening to Kaoru's hurtful words.  Through this emotional side of Kaoru, she saw the same vulnerable Kaoru she saw a long time ago.

                "He had a gentle side in which he would only show me.  When he smiled, he would only smile for me.  When he was sad, he would only reveal it to me.  I was the one he confided with.  Never would he tell anyone but me.  Not Misao, not Sano, he would talk to.  He would only talk to me.  The love I had for him was pure innocent love, a love a sister would have for a brother.  It was almost the same type of love I held for Aoshi, except it was different in ways and a little bit stronger.  And then she came.  Tomoe. I can't remember her last name.  Well why does it matter?  Now it's Tomoe Himura.  She made me realized how much I really did love Kenshin.  I had him so long for myself, I could not accept the fact that the same attention he used to give me was no longer there.  Instead he gave it all to her.  I didn't fight, for I knew I was going to lose the battle.  I wanted Kenshin to be happy more then anything, even if it meant that I had to sacrifice my own happiness.  In the ending, he gave me up."

                Tokio then embraced Kaoru.  She saw so many tears, many years of emotions slipping out from this young woman.  She despised Kenshin at this moment.  Kaoru was willing to give her happiness so that Kenshin could live his happiness, but what he did to Kaoru was not right.  He was enjoying his life, while Kaoru suffered her life because of him.  To have a woman love a man, as Kaoru did, was a sin to nature.   When a woman loved, she loved deeper then the ocean, and when she hated, she hated deeper then the sky.  A man was known for physical strength.  A woman was known for emotional strength.  He lived happily, and here Kaoru suffered.  The real problem for Kaoru was not only her past, but she grew up into an adult way too fast.

                "I loved Kenshin, and I always will love him," Kaoru whispered as she broke away from her Aunt.  Now she looked up at the ceiling, letting all her tears, all her emotions she felt a long time ago come back to her.   That video, just that one appearance from him stirred everything she felt for him from the deepest core of her heart.  The memories flooded her head and her body trembled so much.  This is what love is all about.  It never truly dies.

                "But the past is the past, that makes who we are.  I tried to run from it, only to fail.  And now I am, who I am today, because of it.  I will marry Soujiro for better or for worse."

Present 

            Those words what Kaoru spoke astonished Aoshi's ever being.  She did care for Soujiro, but was only marrying him so that she could finally move on with the future.  She didn't want be held back by possibilities of her heart.  That was the main reason why it took her such a long time to adjust to their new life.  It explained her coldness toward others, who were not her family.  But in the first time for almost a decade, he saw the same old Kaoru he knew a long time ago. He only hoped that she knew what she was doing to her future.

                He let his mind leave his world of thought as he saw the members of AIO came to meet him at his father's office.

                The old neighborhood never changed.  Everything remained the same.  Houses stood tall, the worn age never showing a difference.  The blocks weren't quiet, for kids were outside playing.  Cars parked either against the curves of the sidewalk or in the open drive ways.  The grass in front of every house remained as green as ever, as the following season spring arrived at the corner.  Beside Sano, Misao walked.  He could see her mind was somewhere else then rather on the little adventure she assisted him to accompany her with.

                "I don't know how you do it Misao.  I would say we wouldn't get anywhere with this stupid idea," said Sano with mockery in his voice.

                Misao just glared at him.  If looks could kill, she would have killed him a long time ago, well after his wife killed him first.  "That's the third time you told me that for today!  I'm sorry for almost taking a decade to figure this one thing out!  I just didn't remember until the other day!"

                "Okay, Misao, you don't have to yell for a matter like this one.  I didn't mean to upset you in anyway," said Sano innocently.  He lifted both his large hands in the air to ward of any of Misao's attacks.

                "You're lucky you have a wife, or else I would have murdered you a long time ago!  How does Megumi put up with you anyways?"  Misao looked over her shoulder, to find Sano smiling a weird smile.  And automatically she regretted her question.  "I just take that question back."

                "I thought you would," said Sano with a sardonic look on his face.  Misao for the rest of the journey never said anything, or at least that is what Sano noticed.  He smiled to himself.  After completing college, he was afraid of Misao and him separating, just going their own ways, however, they never did, because of the promise she made to Tomoe.  Sano really enjoyed her friendship, for it was the same like they had in high school.  He looked at Misao as a little sister since he was two months older then her.  Because of her trusting nature, her innocent views of the world, he took extra precaution on looking out for her.  Those naïve, compassionate ways, reminded so much of Kaoru.

                Finally they reached at the ending of a block, which lead to a commercial area.  Sano and Misao walked down the commercial blocks looking for a strange restaurant called Akabeko.  There, Misao mentioned to him, was where they could find some old relative of Kaoru's.

                "There it is, it just right there at the end of the street corner."  Sanosuke pointed at the ending of the block, happy to have spotted the restaurant before Misao could have spotted it.  She just gave him an annoyed look.  He smiled, a cheerful glint in his light brown eyes.  He was the only person who could ever annoy her so well.

                "Brat," she muttered under her breath.  They walked all the way to the ending of the street, to a beautifully decorated restaurant, covered in rich colors like gold and silver.  Walking inside the restaurant, many people sat eating Japanese food.  The smell itself in the restaurant was intoxicating and only made Sano hungry.  Some tables didn't have anyone.  From the beautiful set displayed of plates lining together, Misao and Sano watched in awe.  Yes they were used to luxuries, but the way in which this place was set up, it looked like an interior decorator came in here and fixed the whole place up.

                Just then a beautiful, soft, professional voice muttered a greeting.  The woman who stood before Sano and Misao was a beauty.  She wore an elaborate kimono, with flowers embodied on the silky material.  It clung tightly to the curves of her body.  Her light brown hair, coiled around her heart shaped face.  A gentle smile plastered on her face.

                "Um. um. hello.  We came here to speak to Dr. Gensai if he is available," replied Misao nervously aware of how she looked.  She was nothing compared to the beauty in front of her.

                "My name is Tae.  I'm the manager of this restaurant.  May I ask what is your reason for seeing my grandfather?" asked the woman lightly.  Her perfect smile left her face.  Her face now showed a serious expression, her eyes never leaving both Misao and Sano.  Still she looked beautiful.

                "We are friends of his grand daughter named Kaoru.  We just want to ask some questions," replied Misao again, this time earnestly.

                "I'm sorry both of you wasted your time to leave your home to come here, for he is not available right now at this moment." But before she could say anything more, an old man appeared beside her.  He laid a perfectly calm hand on her shoulder, letting her know it was okay for Misao and Sano to question him about Kaoru.

                "You are Misao.  Kaoru talked very much about you.  I am her grandfather, related to her on her father's side.  Her father is my son.  Tae here, is Kaoru and Aoshi's adopted sister.  And over there as you see two kids in the corner of the restaurant eating are both Tae's daughters, making them my adopted great grand daughters," said Dr. Gensai quietly.  A smile never left his face.

                Tae smiled pleasantly, then left to continue her work back at the restaurant.

                "It's good to meet you sir.  Look, we are Kaoru's good friends.  Really close friends, however, almost a decade ago she left, without one word.  She never told us where she was going.  We have looked everywhere, and have not found her," said Sano trying not to muster anything to dangerously.

                "Well I'm not surprised at all," said Dr Gensai looking at the astonished looks he received from both Misao and Sano.  "In fact I thought you were going to come earlier, more like years ago.  Instead you came in later then expected."

                "We didn't mean to come in late, it's just that we hadn't realize, I had forgotten most of the information about Kaoru's family.  Only a strange occurrence made me remember about you," said Misao feverously feeling ashamed of not knowing things she was supposed to know so well.  The old man expected them a long time ago, but they never came.

                "What strange occurrence happened?" asked Dr. Gensai.

                "Well um. we are holding a special business party next week, and a guest of ours came over to add in some name for his Fiancée.  His name should remain private.  But his mentioning of a certain name made me remember you," stated Misao too nervously.

                "That is very interesting, however I am sorry I could not relay the where about of Kaoru."  What Misao heard next made her heart jump to her throat.  "Because for nearly a decade she has not kept in contact with me at all."


	14. The Occurrence

To get some things straightened out. First I would like to say I am sorry for this fic not turning out to be the way you readers want it to be. Since Deseray has thought she failed you guys and can't take flames, I decided to write once again. This fic is supposed a love fic between characters Kenshin, Kaoru, Soujiro, and Tomoe. If it is confusing, and then I am doing my job as a writer. I am trying to make it complicated so that you readers could be more into it. If you have any questions, please leave them in your review. Simple as that. I will take flames. Leave anything you like. Your opinion counts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (  
  
() Since I am having problem with paragraphs, this lets you know there is a new paragraph in a different situation.  
  
The Occurrence  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Kaoru looked at her image one last time in the mirror. She wanted to make sure she didn't look suspicious for the tonight's events. Her squad, planned to meet outside the entrance of The Grand Plaza Hotel, located on the outer curves of Central Park. Soujiro told her he was going to pick her up, and finally introduce her to his best friend, she never before met. Aoshi was not going to accompany her to the party, for he had other plans of his own.  
  
Quickly, Kaoru twirled the last strands of her raven hair with her fingers. Each one came out into an exquisite coil. She smoothed out her black dress, which hugged her hips, and opened up into a flare to her ankles. In ways the beautiful black dress was modest, but it also had a side of a temptress. It had a low V-neck at the front, and in the back, which showed most of her skin. Unlike other dresses with zippers in the back, this dress had small elegant buttons, each one hard to see. She wore an expensive sapphire diamond around her neck, with simple sapphire diamond earring on her ears. They sparkled in the light, bringing out the colors of her eyes.  
  
Then the clock turned eight in the evening. The party was about to begin the soon. They were going to be social gathering, people whom she did not know very well. She was aware that their conversations tonight were going to be all about business, investments in stocks and mutual funds, government taxes, human resources, capital resources etc. In the first year of college Kaoru took Business as her major. She sure was going to be enjoying this night, if business was going to be the main topic and issue.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a car horn from outside on the street. Apparently it was call from Soujiro letting her know he was there to pick her up. Feverously, Kaoru picked up her purse, took out a nice looking black high-heeled shoes she bought recently from Parades, slipped them on and ran out her house.  
  
()  
  
Misao and Sanosuke helped Kenshin welcomed people into the social gathering. Tonight Kenshin was supposed to show his new latest product he created. Making sure everything was turning out the way it should be, Misao checked with Sanosuke one last.  
  
"Sanosuke, you checked the security downstairs?" asked Misao with concern in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes, I checked the security system as you and Kenshin asked me to. It looks properly done. The guards are guarding it, plus with the security system, no one can beat it. It the best notch that was ever created," replied Sano with confidence. Basically he wanted Misao not worry about anything for tonight.  
  
"I... I... just can't help but be worried. You know I don't want anything to go wrong, after all I took responsibility with Enishi to make sure everything goes fine," said Misao nervously. She kept her hands together, just twitching her small fingers every now and then.  
  
"Trust me, calm down. Things will be okay. Just think positive for tonight please."  
  
Misao nodded her head in agreement. Maybe she was thinking out her reach. Things will be normal after all. What worst can happen in a party like this?  
  
()  
  
Kaoru straightened herself in the car seat. She practiced taking in deep breaths as she thought of the mission tonight. According to all the information that was planned earlier, they came up with this:  
  
Aoshi's nickname: Code Blue Soujiro: Code Green Kaoru: Code Black  
  
Mission: To achieve the computer chip and password.  
  
Complications: Acid, 500 volts of electricity, security beams, surveillance cameras, and security guards (professional fighters.)  
  
Kaoru decided to be the decoy to distract the security guards, while Soujiro declared he should be the one to the main work. Aoshi stated he would be the one in the surveillance room, to help guide Soujiro on his main on retrieving the computer chip and the password. All that could be hoped was that everything goes according to plan.  
  
"Calm down Raven. It will be okay, we have everything planned thanks to you," said Soujiro calmly.  
  
"I could not have done this planning without you. You were the one who received the information on how to locate the computer chip someway," said Kaoru anxiously. Her palms were already sweating from all the thinking she did. She did many missions before, but none were as important as this one.  
  
"Yes I do have very useful resources. I am not called the computer genius for nothing," he stated calmly.  
  
"Stop being so arrogant, before I start throwing a tantrum in this car Soujiro."  
  
"I wouldn't want to see you that way before you get to this party. It surely would make your cheeks look so flushed."  
  
Kaoru didn't say anything. She wouldn't start off the night with a little argument. She had a job to do and that should be the one getting her full attention. And then Soujiro was right, if she did turn up at the party with a flushed face, her anger would be on everyone. The last she wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of people.  
  
Finally, the Grand Plaza hotel was reached and Soujiro escorted Kaoru out the car. Aoshi stood outside by the guest door, awaiting their arrival. Her sapphire eyes brightened to see her brother, and knowing that he was safe so far.  
  
Walking by the door, she left Soujiro's company and moved to greet her brother. She didn't want him to look suspicious any longer, after all the men ushering guests, were looking at him funny. Gently taking Soujiro's arm once again, she walked toward the entrance with an invitation.  
  
Once the ushers received the invitation, it took a long time to check the names on the guest list.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience. Tonight security is really tight for many reasons. If you don't mind, please do follow me, while I lead you to the table you will be occupying tonight," said the usher gently.  
  
Leading them toward the table, Kaoru looked at her older brother, notifying this was where the mission started.  
  
()  
  
Megumi stood by her husband while chatting with a lot of people. Many of them she knew, because they were her patients. She used Kenshin's alliances to meet many people whom wanted a good doctor. The good thing was they paid a lot of money. But who cared for the money? All that matter was that Sano got to hang around his buddy, whom he went to school with.  
  
As she walked around the room, she met up Misao who was gazing at a beautiful raven-haired girl so boldly. Megumi wanted to admonish her about her rude behavior, but she couldn't, there were so many people in her way. She struggled to pass through so many people, before making it to the other side of the room to join Misao. At last she finally got there, only to find Misao poking Sano to show him the raven-haired woman. She got so mad at the thought of Sano checking upon another woman then her.  
  
"Misao what are you dong?" she hissed, looking into the beautiful, innocent emerald eyes.  
  
"It's...It's...It's..." Misao murmured; her eyes never left the woman. She looked so filled with shock that her joints stiffened from the impact.  
  
"Megumi, she looks so much like Kaoru Kamiya," said Sano as he pointed to the other woman sitting at the table with a man.  
  
"The woman looks likes her, but she isn't Kaoru Kamiya. Remember we invited people here and on the list no name of Kaoru Kamiya existed," pointed out Megumi. Her tone still sounded dangerous. She was so furious at Sano for not taking his eyes off the other woman still.  
  
"The resemblance is so strong. But Misao, Megumi is right," said Sano turning back to look at his envious wife and his friend who looked so stiff from looking at the woman who looked like Kaoru. Misao looked like she saw a ghost.  
  
"Yes... I will just forget it,' said Misao dumbly as she turned her head away, however, she made sure she kept the woman in sight at all times.  
  
()  
  
Soujiro sat down with his fiancée, trying to act normally as possible. So far he was doing a good job, but he could see Kaoru acting so nervous, as though something was making her act all jumpy. Every time he laid his hand on her, she either jumped or stiffened.  
  
"What happened honey? Why are you so nervous?" asked Soujiro calmly.  
  
"I feel like someone is watching me. I feel something is going to go wrong tonight. I am afraid," said Kaoru tensely, watching around the elaborate, grand room. The room was packed tonight with many rich people. The ceiling and wall panels were decorated with fine art, which enhanced the room. Red long drapes partly covered the big windows, tied down with fine edged ropes. The room all together was the finest room she ever laid her eyes on.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. Just act normal. By making your body all tensed, someone will surely notice our game we're playing."  
  
"You're right. I will act normal. Well, I wonder when you'll introduce me to your best friend."  
  
"When he arrives. He said he would personally come and greet me, to meet you. I guarantee you will like him. He seems to have a natural way of attracting chicks."  
  
"Like you do?"  
  
"That's not true, but I do try my best."  
  
Kaoru hit him for his arrogance. He seemed to think of himself so high, when to her he was so normal. She could never get along with someone who thought so high of them self.  
  
Just then a tall, mysterious walked up to them. His eyes never wavered from her. He kept at looking at her, making her feel very uncomfortable, very exposed.  
  
"This must be you lovely fiancée you told me so much about," said his voice really quiet, as he took her hand gently into his and kissed it.  
  
"Yes Enishi. This is Raven my fiancée, and Raven, this is Enishi," said Soujiro politely.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Enishi. I was hoping we could better acquainted since Soujiro has talked so much about you," she replied politely. She nodded her head in exception as she welcomed him to sit at table where she and her fiancé were sitting.  
  
It was then she looked at Soujiro curiously now noticing her brother's disappearance.  
  
"Dear Soujiro, do you know where Aoshi is?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him since he decided to chat amongst the crowd. Excuse me; I will go looking for him. Take the opportunity to get better acquainted." With that Soujiro disappeared in the crowd.  
  
()  
  
Aoshi walked down the stairs. He decided to use the oldest trick in the book. If anyone stopped him, he would tell him or her, he was looking for the men's restroom and that he lost his way looking. Simple as that? However, that's not exactly what happened when three men appeared down narrow hallway. In their hands, they held gun, pointing it directly at his head.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" shouted one of the men coming closer, the gun pointed to Aoshi's head.  
  
"I am guest from upstairs, I was looking for the men's restroom," said Aoshi trying to act innocent, yet his blue eyes remained cold. "I got lost looking for it."  
  
""Shut the fuck up!" said another man. "That is the oldest, dumb trick in the book!"  
  
Aoshi lifted his hands in the air, noting to the men that he surrendered. The men knew who he was right away. It was probably his eyes damned him. He wasn't a good actor, for his characteristic contained seriousness.  
  
Then all of a sudden the gun fired dead center to his head and everything was lost.  
  
()  
  
Soujiro made his down the stairs until he heard the gun fired.  
  
"Oh shit!" Soujiro muttered running down the stairs looking for Aoshi. Every time Kaoru got one of her feelings, the weird feelings came true. "Please let everything be alright!"  
  
Finally when he made to the scene he found all three men down on the ground. Their blood splattered everywhere. Who in hell did this? Aoshi could not have done this.  
  
Just then, Aoshi came out with a gun in his hand pointing it at Soujiro thinking he was the enemy. Beads of sweat fell from Aoshi's eyebrows to the floor.  
  
"What the hell happened Code Blue?" yelled Soujiro. "You did this?"  
  
"No time for explaining," said Aoshi hastily. "I have the surveillance room, you head toward the room and do your job."  
  
Without looking back, Soujiro headed for the first task. That task was to deal with a room, which contained 500 volts of electricity. Good enough to kill a human being in one shot.  
  
()  
  
Kaoru got up from her seat, because Enishi decided to show her around. He introduced her from person to person until he took her to a table where a little girl sat with two raven hair women, and a guy. One woman, and the man whom Enishi was going to show her looked very familiar, except she just couldn't place where she seen them before. Maybe she ran through their file in the office, or maybe saw them somewhere before.  
  
"Hello, I like you to meet someone very special," said Enishi, pulling her gently to them. She felt her face flushed as he looked at her. Just being introduced to everyone in the room was so embarrassing. This is Soujiro's fiancée Raven Dreamer."  
  
"This is my niece Tsubame," said Enishi pointing at he beautiful little girl sitting properly in her chair, smiling sweetly. Then Enishi introduced the ones sitting next to her. "This is Sanosuke Sagara, his wife Megumi Sagara, and this last one is Misao Makimachi."  
  
Hearing the last two names made her gasped out loud, as her heart jumped into her throat.  
  
()  
  
Soujiro passed the narrow hallway until he reached a heavy metal door. He looked at the timer that was placed before the door. If the door opened that alone could trigger the alarm. His presence, his movement could trigger the alarm. The only thing he could do was to find the correct code for the system for now. Taking out his cell phone from his pocket, he plugged in the phone to the back up hook. Punching a whole bunch of numbers, he found a way to hack into the system.  
  
"Code Green, how are things going?" asked the voice from the other end of the wire that was wired to him. It was there for their communication.  
  
"Things are getting deactivated. I am hacking into the security system looking for a code to enter the electricity room. So far I found nothing useful," answered Soujiro while focusing on his task.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find something." At last a number came up onto the cell phone. Thank God for technology. The cell phone was so much lighter and convenient to use then using a lab top.  
  
"Got it, the bad news is, I only have five minutes to retrieve both the password and the computer chip. If I don't make it in time, I'll be a dead duck," said Soujiro as he entered opened to process the rest of important information to Aoshi.  
  
()  
  
Kaoru just stood there and watched Sano and Misao with the sign of recognition in her sapphire eyes, and then recovered as quickly as she made her reaction. Smiling politely to them she shook each of their hands, however, she kept her eye on the little girl. She looked so familiar, she reminded her of someone she knew. But then again, could it be?  
  
Next to Kaoru, Enishi saw the main person he wanted to see for a long time. He excused himself from Kaoru's and his friend's company. As he did Kaoru failed to look back to see who stood a feet away from her.  
  
()  
  
Soujiro walked quickly through the electric room. He had little time to spare, and he wanted to come out alive and well. He knew his fiancée would not forgive him if something happened to him. Especially he didn't want to make her a widow before getting married to her.  
  
He finally got through one room. The next room was the acid room. Since he had time to spare, the acid alarm didn't go on. He ran through the room, which took forever to pass through, and finally he made it through the beam room.  
  
"Oh shit! Not again!" he swore.  
  
"What happen Green?" asked Aoshi from the other end.  
  
"There is another alarm, and this one is more complicated then the last. If I try to hack in this system it would take up more time. I don't have that to spare," replied Soujiro.  
  
"Then you better start using your reflexes to get trough the security system before time is up, you only have three minutes left."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Using fast reflexes, he started moving under and over the beams, using awkward positions, not just any ordinary person could do, however, if Kaoru were here, she would have done it faster then him. Working hard he hoped he could retrieve the computer chip and password in time.  
  
()  
  
Kaoru checked down at her watch, to see what time it was. Then her cell phone rang. Hastily she picked it up to talk to who ever it was. But before doing so she excused herself from the others.  
  
"Hello," she said as normally as she could speak. Her tone was pleasant.  
  
"Code Black, we're in deep shit. Code Green got through, but he had less then three minutes to make it out. I think we will not be able to receive the password. Plus as soon this is finish we should leave, so that we would not be found, you hear?" demanded Aoshi.  
  
"Yes Blue," said Kaoru quietly. "I got it." Cutting the line from her cell phone, she turned to see her old friends, and get acquainted to the two new people. They must not know her, but the way Misao and Sano looked at her; it was like they knew who she was already.  
  
Then all of a sudden the little girl who reminded Kaoru of someone, called after her father. The others looked at the other figure looming behind her that was not there before.  
  
Kaoru gulped, something told her to be aware, because she was in for something she wouldn't like. Slowly turning around, her fist grasped for dear life over her heart. Her sapphire eyes clashed with amber eyes, and time stilled. 


	15. The Heart and its Rhythem

Sorry, I have kept you waiting for a long time.  Well, I have made you wait longer.  In the future I don't think I'll keep you waiting for this story is almost going into it conclusion.  Finally after all the chapters, Kaoru and Kenshin met up again.  Only wish they could have just a few more chapters together.  Don't worry though, cause I'll make sure then ending chapters will have you in suspense, and have you guessing all the time.  As a writer, writing this story has me left in suspense.  Every now and again I seem to come up with something else.  Now let me stop my blabbering.  If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please leave them a review.  If you are to leave a flame, leave a sensible flame with no cursing.  Cursing I believe in a review, only shows a lack of vocabulary and sense in writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

The Heart and its Rhythm

Chapter Fifteen 

It was simple, as all people would say.  Kaoru was busted.  It would sure take an amazing miracle to get her out the situation she was put in.  Right now she refused to look at the others, as her sapphire eyes caught amber eyes of the man looking back at her, the man whom she so longed for all her years after she left high school.  This man kept her heart after all those years.  Even becoming the man whom he was, Kaoru knew she could never be with this man, for his heart belonged to another.

"Father!  We were looking for you before!  Where were you?" asked Tsubame, eagerly excited to see her father had come to join her as he promised.

"I had a few tasks to deal with before coming to join you," answered Kenshin, but his amber eyes remained on the woman who stood before his daughter and his close, personal friends.  He was awed by her beauty, the way her raven coils, softly caressed the curves of her soft skin.  The black, beautiful dress she wore clung to her every curve. A man must be so blind, if he didn't recognize this woman to be an enchantress. 

In the distance a slow rhythm began to take place.  A haunting melody took up the distance and played its soothing music to those who wanted to hear it.  Kaoru who heard this haunting melody became captivated by it immediately.  Her eyes closed to savor the music, as her body became intoxicated by the rhythm.

"Would you like to dance?" asked a voice from the distance.  Kaoru didn't seem to understand the voice, only that a larger hand was held out, waiting for her hand, and waiting for her permission to head out to the dance floor.

Slowly nodding her head, she took the hand that was held out in front her and was led to the dance floor.  She never noticed when a large hand gently clasped at her waist, while the other hand clasped over her small hand.  She never even noticed when she began to sway with the music, following the lead her high school love set for her.  The music intoxicated her, making her forget her surroundings and only making her remember the meaning of the song.  Something about it made her feel dizzy.  It was like the music understood how she felt at the strange moment.  Maybe it was her miracle to finally get away from this place.

Closing her eyes to savor this peaceful moment, she felt like she found her sanctuary, her home she had been looking for all her life.  Feeling the warm embrace, she let both of her hands hug the neck of the larger frame holding her.  She felt the hand that was once holding her hand; clasped on her waist, pulling her small frame up against a hard, lean frame.

The music seemed long, like it was never ending.  She was swept in the arms of a mysterious person, captivated by the mysterious song, while she danced all over the dance floor.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, the alarms started ringing.  Everyone stopped dancing and looked up to where the noise came from.  The noise pulled Kaoru back into the real world, making her remember real mission.  How could she forget?  When Soujiro and Aoshi needed her, she was here dancing in the arms of her… high school love… with him… _Kenshin._

More alarms went off.  A group of men appeared from both the entrances and the exits.  People in the party started to panic.  Women screamed, while men tried their best to escort them out.  The guards made sure to keep their eyes open for any strange person.  Kaoru hoped they wouldn't look at her.  She hoped her brother and her fiancé were doing fine with their mission.

As the guests rushed their ways to the exit, Kaoru felt strong arms, pulling her, guiding her toward the exit.  When someone tried to push her out of the way, they were shoved a few inches away from her.  The warmth breaths were all around her, the shrieks, and the chaos of so many people struggling to get out from the grand room.  Kaoru could only move closer to the warm arms that embraced her.

Amongst the distance, the guards called out to the people not to panic.  Everything was under control.  Did that mean that Aoshi and Soujiro were already caught?  Earlier she received a phone call from her brother, saying that Soujiro was trying to get away from the traps they set in the security rooms.  Maybe Soujiro never got out of there in time.  Even though he was able to hack into the security system, the chip in the security system only allowed him certain time to retrieve the computer chip.  The password on the other hand could never be retrieved.  The reason was due to the little timing on the security system before the alarm went off.

Finally reaching the exit, Kaoru was pulled toward her old friends in high school.  Kenshin specifically told her to remain with his fiends, while he looked for the culprits.  What did he mean by that?

"Don't worry, he has everything under control.  Whomever thought they could steal from him will surely pay the price," declared Misao as she looked at everyone with determination in her emerald eyes.

"Yep, no one could get away from my daddy!" cheered little Tsubame.  She innocently looked up at Kaoru, assuring her that everything was going to be okay.  The only problem for Kaoru was, nothing would be okay.

Kaoru was here on a mission.  Where she was needed, she was not there.  She better get her feet running, before the guards realized her alias.  With no utter word of excuse, Kaoru ran from the others, heading down the hallway to look for the missing people.  Never did she realize that Misao already suspected her of something.

()

"Damn it!  How was I supposed to know that even being able to hack within the security system would still have the alarms go off!" yelled Soujiro as he ran down the hall with Aoshi.  From the side of his new black outfit, he pulled out his gun, shooting it at the cameras ahead of their destination.

"Where is my sister when you need her?" shouted Aoshi.  With quick moves from all the training he did, he was able to dodge the up coming fists at his way.  He heard Soujiro shooting the men, making sure to shoot them either at their arms or legs.  Tonight no other innocent life shall be taken for any reason.  It was an order he received from his father while doing the mission.  

More men gathered down the hall, waiting for Aoshi and Soujiro.  Feeling their presence, their ki, Aoshi felt a very strong ki from the distance, one that was familiar to him, yet he didn't know where exactly he knew the ki.  It was one of mystery, one that held immense strength.  With this fighter alone, the mission might take longer then expected.  They might need a backup crew to help support them.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"  Soujiro asked Aoshi.  Aoshi had no idea.  It was in his mind to call for backup, but if he did, then the possibility of AIO being discovered by someone, could hinder their escape plan.

"You feel the ki don't you?" Soujiro didn't have to answer.  He felt the ki, ever since he started running down the hallways.  This was the only way out.  Coming from the bottom ground was closer to many exits, then going up the floors and jeopardizing the lives of many innocent people.  A couple men died tonight for this mission.  Tonight, no more lives would be taken again.

Finally coming to a halt, both Soujiro and Aoshi held their places.  The guns the men held were pointing either their heart or their head.  One move would decide their eternal doom?  It was now or never.  To die in this mission would be considered failing, but at least AIO would never be discovered.

Soujiro felt the aura of defeat that came from Aoshi and also felt the aura ready to give up life.  _No it couldn't be.  Was Aoshi already thinking of giving his life in this mission?_

"Put down your guns," said a deadly voice, moving from behind the men.  A red-haired man appeared from the crowd.  His cold amber eyes searched the men as if scanning for something.  Both Aoshi and Soujiro hoped he would not walk over to them and take their masks off.

Then again, whatever he thought, happened.  The red-haired man walked closer to them, his appearance from far, was blurry at first, except for the color of his deadly eyes and hair.  As he walked closer to them, his appearance came clearer and every single footstep closer cost them a greater possibility of their demise.  _Where the heck is Kaoru when she is needed?_

()

Kaoru ran away from the others without making any excuses.  Through the way, she ran to the location of the surveillance camera room, to find a bag of clothes needed for the mission.  It was from the plan she set up earlier.  Somehow she knew Aoshi and Soujiro were in danger.  They needed her.   Call it intuition.

Moving sickly through the dead bodies that now laid on the floor, Kaoru got into the surveillance room.  Looking at all the screens at her left, she saw nothing but blank screens.  _That's why they are not in here.  The screens are useless to them_.  Shaking her head from realization, she stripped from her clothes to put on her black spy uniform. She put on her mask, hiding her true identity, since people would recognize her from the party.  She grabbed her weapons and equipped them on her bodice.  Then grabbing her bag, she walked out of the room; her senses became more then ten times alert then before.

Through hallways Kaoru walked, slipping past guards every now and again.  It looked like faith was kind of on her side tonight.  She followed the unconscious forms on the floor, until she sensed a deadly ki from the distance.  It was much stronger then anything she ever came across.  _How can a ki be so strong?_

Grabbing her gun, she checked her watch.   It was almost midnight.  The cops should be on their way here.  If anyone found out their identities, then AIO would be discovered to the public.  It was a risk that cannot be taken.  From the air, she sensed defeat from her team members.  They were willing to give their lives to protect the agency.

Then again, was it worth it?  The lives of so many died to protect the agency.  They were picked because of their loyalty to their country and their President.  They were picked because of the skills they possessed, and because of the quick thinking their minds could come up with.  Kaoru would not stand down and watch the two most important people in her life die now.  It was time to show them and her enemies, why AIO chose her.  It was time to show that sometimes, letting feelings come in the way of doing a job, was so much stronger, then just doing it with no emotions at all.

"Put down your guns," said the deadly voice.  That voice only made infuriated Kaoru, yet it reminded her so much of something from her past.  

Kaoru shook her head violently.  Not now, not in the middle of the most important mission.  She refused to fail now, not when so much was already risked in this mission.  Lowering down her ki, and the emotions that overwhelmed her so much, Kaoru sneaked closer to the blinding forms.  She couldn't see the figures in detail properly, but she recognized her own guys.  Another figure was approaching them slowly, as if going to unveil them right there on the spot, not if she could help it.

Rummaging through her bag, she retrieved a gas mask.  Code number one, the oldest trick in the book.  If one expected to save another, smoke the enemies with carbon monoxide, plus use the dark smoke to save the others.  In the bag, Kaoru also pulled out small tubes and a remote.  Secretly she smiled inwardly and then started her brilliant plan.

With a press of a button, the ground shook.  From the sir valence room, men and women shouted fire.  Then when Kaoru found that she distracted the men who held her team members captured, she threw out the tubes, releasing the carbon monoxide into the air.  The men coughed, while inhaling the deadly poison.

Fast reflexes born from the point of realizing danger, Kaoru reached for both her team members.  Through her mask, she was able to see through the dark mists of smoke.  She handed her brother and her fiancé their gas masks, while the smoke continued to spread further in the hallways.  

Aoshi, Soujiro, and Kaoru struggled on their way out, exiting from the back of the building.  So far the police hadn't arrived as yet.

"We have to get into the car!" yelled Aoshi, taking off his gas mask.

"How the hell would that happen?"

"Like this," said Kaoru.  Wish a push of a button; a car came out by the corner, hitting the main street.  

"How did you that?" asked Soujiro.  That small introduction left his mind to wonder.  He saw Kaoru give her older brother the small remote.  When the car finally came up to them, they heard a shout that came from behind them.  Kaoru and Soujiro were lucky to still have their gas mask.  Aoshi went into the car first, the tinted glass covered his alias.  Soujiro remained outside to deal with the last obstacle.

Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin standing there, his gun pointed at Soujiro.  _No please don't make him shoot, please Kami-sama._  Her insides turned at the thought of something bad happening to one of them, but her heart lurched at the fact that Kenshin was the opponent holding the gun.  If only someone else was holding the gun, she would have done something by now.  How could she do anything, when Kenshin was holding the gun?  She didn't have the heart to hurt him.  

"Do something," whispered Soujiro, his voice begging her to take some action.  Maybe it wasn't good for emotions to be in the way.

Closing her sapphire eyes, she heard the gun fired at… her fiancé.  _No, please!  No don't make this happen!_  Kaoru pushed Soujiro with all her strength, succeeding in getting him out of the way from the speeding bullet that would have gone through his heart.

The bullet engraved itself in her, just as her body made a large thump on the ground.  Her body lay there lifeless, while the police finally arrived at the scene.


End file.
